What May Have Been
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Fighting against the revive Jubi, the orange wearing mask shinobi tried to make an escape but something went wrong. When Naruto woke up he knew something was wrong, VERY wrong. How is his parents alive who is this red head girl claiming to be his twin sister. Who is that man standing next to Tsunade with pale blue hair. Everything as he know is different 'What May Have Been'.
1. Something New A Family

I do not own Naruto.

Ok I want to thank Brown Phantom for the help dude thank you soo much.

Alright people as some of read the preview on Heir Of Uzu. NO I didnt think of Naruto road to Ninja. At first I was talking to Brown Phantom bout doing a Naruto different world which he reply "Sounds like a twlight Zone eposide".

Which is kind of true lol, then I find out bout the movie coming out I am like "You fucking kidding me right. I thought of the idea now he is going to do this and WTF. Sakura father the Yondaime is he doing this so her popularity can go up instead of Hinata."

After a few minutes that turned to an hour I calmed down a bit then got pissed off becasue my battery died while i didnt save anything. 'Dam Sakura its all her fault. LOL'

So as I continue to talk to Phantom he came up with a great name for the story "What May have been". Now for everything we know about the Naruto world is going to be very different. So think Like Sliders "Which I thank Rixxell Stryfe for comparing it" So think of that old T.V show that was on Fox. I mean only Fox can have something like this "Reminds me of Married with children. Nah that is crossing the line lol".

Enjoy the story.

No Flames

"Naruto get up before you're late for class, again" shouted Kushina behind his door.

Less then one second later Naruto woke up and quickly jumped out of the bed looking around the room 'What?' still looking around 'Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is fighting against that masked creep and Sasuke getting in the way' thought Naruto. Trying to remember what happened last he recalls a endless white plain but then his eyes widen. 'The Jubi. That masked freaked used his Jikukan against me but something went wrong, it felt like my whole body was being torn apart?'

"Naruto for Kami's sake get dressed" said Kushina walking into the room she noticed her son's confused face. "Something wrong sweetie?" Wondering why Naruto is staring at her, Kushina took one step forward, while Naruto took one step back. "Naruto? Are you ok?" said Kushina worried.

"You can't be alive. No, you died protecting me against Kyuubi" said Naruto. Wondering how this is possible he looked at the mirror to see himself as a twelve year old. Turning to his mother he is shocked by what is going on 'Something isn't right.'

Kushina hearing this is shocked.

She never told her children about Kyuubi "Naruto, sweetie, Kyuubi has been missing for years. Since the fight between Madara and Hashirama. Since the Valley of the End was created. Please come downstairs. MINATO GET UP HERE!" shouted Kushina. In a blink of an eye Naruto dashed out the window making an escape in his pajamas.

When Minato rushed up "Kushina what's wrong? Where's Naruto" asked Minato.

With Naruto.

Jumping from tree to tree he made a quick dash towards the main part of Konoha. "WHAT?" when he landed on a tree branch he is looking at the Hokage monument and something is very wrong. The fourth face isn't that of Minato. "Who the hell is that guy and why isn't tousan up there?" tilting his head he knows that face from somewhere and can't place his finger on it.

The other faces were normal showing Hashirama then Tobirama and Hiruzen but that last face 'What?'

"Naruto" hearing someone call his name he turned to a red-haired man in his mid thirties at least landing near him. Naruto jumped to the next branch away from him "Where are you going and why aren't you dressed to go to the academy?"

Naruto looking at him and raised an eyebrow "Who are you? How do you know me?"

Watching the redhead raise an eyebrow in return "Come on Gaki. Did nee-chan put you up to this? I mean it was just a prank" said the red head.

"Nee-chan?" said Naruto confused.

"Naruto it's me. Uncle Kasai. Kushina's brother. Ring any bells?"

Naruto standing there looked at the redhead "Naruto?" turning around he sees Minato coming towards him "Stop. Where are you going?" shouting at him, he watched his son leave in a blur making Kasai and Minato confused greatly. "We have a problem here" said Minato.

Kasai looked at him "Really? What gave you that idea? He doesn't even recognize me" muttered Kasai.

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch 'What the hell is going on here? An uncle? I have a fucking uncle?'

"Niichan stop!" hearing a female voice.

Naruto landed on the tree branch and turned around to see a girl around the same age as him but with long red hair reaching down to her mid-back. "Where are you going and what is going on with you?" shouting at him.

Naruto blinked and notice she looks like her mother but inherit her father face a bit.

"What? I have a sister too? What the hell is going on? Is this some sick genjutsu?" raged Naruto. Oh all his life what he wanted was a family and now he wakes up having all this with no explanation. Turning to the other location he took a deep breath and left in a blur 'Whatever is going on, I need answers'.

The only place he can think is the Hokage tower.

Hokage tower

When Naruto landed he dashed inside the tower quickly, not caring for the anbu he barged right into the office looking at a guy who kind of looked like him but with spiky short light-brown hair and green-grey eyes. "You're not Hiruzen." spoke Naruto.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen retired almost ten years ago maybe fifteen right when the last shinobi war ended when he appointed me as Hokage. Naruto are you feeling ok? Why are you in your pajamas?" spoke the Hokage.

"Nawaki, me, Shizune and Dan are trying to help Kushina find Naruto. He knows about-" Naruto turned to someone he knows which made Tsunade stop speaking about Kyuubi.

"Baa-chan you're here" turning to her right he noticed a male with long pale blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. "No this isn't right. I need to know what is going on. Who are you guys? Where is everyone I know?" shouted Naruto. Naruto backflipping kicked someone with long white hair towards the ground.

"Damn it Gaki calm down"

When Naruto heard the voice he turned to "Ero-sennin? You're alive? No, you can't be alive. You died against-" stopping. Naruto ran up the wall and flipped missing the chains almost catching him. Looking down he noticed some tree roots coming up 'Mokuton but who?' looking around he sees, Nawaki with his hands on the ground "Shit" jumping to his right.

"Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu" when all the clones appeared he looked around 'What? This is only half maybe a quarter of what I can make. What is going on here?' shouting to himself. All the clones made a break while everyone is shocked to see him make any kage bunshin.

Kushina turned to Minato who shook his head "Kasai you taught him the kage bunshin?" watching her brother shake his head. "Then where did he learn it? And what is going on with my baby boy?" shouted Kushina.

Everyone looked at each other thinking the same thing.

When Naruto made his escape he dispelled all the clones making him stop feeling the exhaustion "Shit. That never happen to me unless I use a large number of clones but Kyuubi-" stopping he lift up up his shirt and molded his chakra hoping to see a seal but there was none. 'Where is the seal? I don't get it. What the hell is going on here?' hearing something coming from the bushes he turned to see "Kakashi-sensei?" without his mask and no sharingan but he has a blade on his back.

"Naruto. What is going on with you?" spoke Kakashi. Soon his teammates appeared "Rin, Obito, try not to hurt him. Sensei is worried for him"

"Hai Kakashi-kun" smiled Rin.

"Right. Sharingan" said Obito.

The moment he said that, Naruto turned to him with a dark look that made the jonins shiver from the killing intent he is releasing. Someone that young shouldn't have this much. From what Naruto could have guess is memories he saw of Sasuke always talking about his bloodline and another older Sasuke as well. "Sharingan, that blasted kekkei genkai and all its trouble. I swear to kami you are just like the teme. Always using the sharingan for everything. Always preaching how superior it is, well it's not!" in a angry blur.

Naruto disappeared and slammed a knee into Obito's stomach making him cough blood.

Kakashi watching this is shocked and the next thing Naruto started to do "This is payback for everything you did to me!" making a few hand seals, Kakashi charged towards him while Naruto backflipped behind him making a tiger seal.

"Kakashi-kun he is going to use a katon" shouted Rin. Wondering who taught him a Katon justu she watches Naruto give out a smirk making her even more nervous.

"One Thousand Years of Death" shouted Naruto. Kakashi's facial expression changed very much and was launched high in the air. Obito chuckled until he stopped feeling the killing intent coming from Naruto. Rin got a huge anime sweat and wonders where did Naruto learn that or even why he used it on Kakashi.

"Naruto!" shouted Minato.

Naruto sucking his teeth turned his back on Minato "!" jumping to his right he landed on the ground. 'I'm surrounded?' looking around he noticed a lot of shinobi with 'Sharingans? But how? The Uchiha clan was wiped out by Itachi'

"Namikaze Naruto stop this instant" shouted a male. Giving an order the police soon walked around him "Don't use force. Just try to catch him"

Naruto looking around took a deep breath, as Minato got close Naruto opened his eyes shocking Minato 'Those eyes, they are red but how?' in a yellow blur Naruto took out some of the Uchiha police force quickly. "Naruto what are you doing?" turning to his son. He charged towards him grabbing his wrist, Naruto twisted his body, backflipped and landed on the ground slamming Minato on the ground reversing his grip. 'How did he do that? Where did he learn this type of Taijustu?'

"Listen and listen well. I don't know what kind of jutsu you used Madara but once I break free I am coming after you and this time Sasuke-teme isn't going to save your traitorous butt. Becasue after I break free I am going to do what is right" looking up, Naruto noticed Jiraiya along with Tsunade, Dan and the others. Sucking his teeth he reached into his father cloak taking his signature kunai. "Thanks"

Throwing it over his head as far he can, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash "Since when can Naruto use the Hirashin?" asked Jiraiya. Minato looked at him shaking his head not knowing himself.

But one thing came to his mind 'Madara? Impossible. We _killed_ him when Naruto and Mito were born' thought Minato. Thinking of the issue he made a handseal and left in a yellow flash to get answers.

Kunai location.

When Naruto picked it up he turned to his right "Yondaime".

Minato frowned wondering what is going on "Naruto what's going on with you?"

Naruto took a deep breath "Kyuubi was sealed inside of me at my birth. Since I don't have Kyuubi in me right now that means Kushina Uzumaki, my kaasan, has Kyuubi still sealed inside of her. What happened to Madara Uchiha and why is the Uchiha clan still alive?" stopping he turned to his right and noticed Jiraiya appearing but hiding in the bushes.

Minato hearing this froze "That is an S rank secert. How do you know this? It's impossible." watching his son he noticed something different, the smile on him is gone and replaced by another. His eyes show more experience, the hardship he went through, something a veteran shinobi knows about. A pain that a child has seen that shouldnt have.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes "I want answers. I want to speak to Kyuubi" that made Jiraiya flinch breaking him from his hiding spot "All of you come out. I can sense all of your chakra signatures, and I mean all of you!" shouted Naruto.

When he opened his eyes he looked at... his family?

"Naruto how do you know about Kyuubi" spoke Kushina dreading this day.

Naruto looked around.

He looked at Tsunade standing near Dan, Shizune while Nawaki stood next to Tsunade.

He turned to his father who is standing near his wife, his mother along with his sister.

A redhead man who is apparently an uncle standing next to Kushina.

Jiraiya his supposed godfather.

"Naruto is the name you gave me after Ero-sennin's book. His first book Tale of the Gutsy Ninja. Mito, you probably named her after Tsunade's grandmother but also the first jinchuuriki who married Hashirama Senju the first hokage. How I know this is because I am the third jinchuuriki of Kyuubi but here somehow I am not. So the question remains where am I and which Naruto do you know?" answered Naruto.

Kasai hearing this cleaned his ears "Ok how the hell does he know the clan secret? Shit I have skeletons in my closet but this takes the cake and since when does he know?"

Kushina is utterly shocked along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, but also Minato. They are looking at their son wondering how does he know all this but yet they haven't told any souls about this. Nawaki,Kasai and Dan are exchanging looks wondering what is going on and how does Naruto know all this.

"What do you mean which Naruto? What did you do to my son?" shouted Kushina.

Naruto stood there not knowing what is going on. "We should talk in private" spoke Naruto.

Minato nodded "But first what do you know about Madara?" asked Minato. Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade turned to him while Kasai narrowed his sights towards Naruto wondering what is going on. "We fought Madara and killed him. So what do you know about him?" asked Minato.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at everyone "The moment I was born, not even mere hours after my birth, Madara...NO the man with the orange mask" the moment he said that Minato charged towards Naruto, while Naruto made a clone "Rasengan" both spinning ball of chakra are fighting for dominance once they collided.

When the rasengan's both ended Naruto jumped back.

"How did you know about his orange mask? Only a few people here know about that mask man while we never told you" hissed Minato. Wondering how he knows about all this he looks at Naruto very seroius.

Naruto smirked happy to get his attention "Because he isn't Madara. He is a liar. When I was born you use the Shiki Fūjin to make the Shishō Fūin. The price was your life and Kaasan died protecting me. I became an ophran not knowing why I was shunned, called demon but also isolated as a child. Ignored, thinking that I didn't exist. I learned the truth when I was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll so I could pass the academy. I was so held back and sabotaged so I couldn't graduate with standards set to allow lazy civilians to pass. You know having kage level chakra reserves isn't easy especially with Kyuubi adding more" letting out a chuckle.

Kasai hearing this turned to Kushina "Well if he is your son, you did do horrible on tests. I remember one time you screamed on the top of your lungs for taking a test during the chunin exam". Tsunade nodded remembering that day while Minato let out a big chuckle.

"I want to speak to Kyuubi. He will know what is going on" said Naruto. Taking a seat on the ground he looks at his mother who let out a nervous smile, not knowing how to break this to him.

"Well you see. I kind of went crazy on someone and Minato used the Five elemental seal" asnwered Kushina.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya but he shook his head "No, can't trust the pervert maybe the medical nin can unseal the five element" spoke Naruto. Kushina hearing this raised an eyebrow while Kasai whistled wondering how he knows that level on fuinjutsu.

"I mean Mito is learning quick but you Gaki just creamed her in a few years of levels" answwered Kasai.

"Hey!" shouted Mito.

Minato rubbed his head and turned to Tsunade "What I know on seals is adequate but I didn't learn the Five Unseal method" answered Tsunade. Naruto turned to his supposed father and sighed "Look. Obviously he knows something. We should head back home to get more answers" spoke Tsunade. Turning to Naruto he is in deep thought.

"Agreed. But I am taking this kunai with me in case of something" answered Naruto.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Sensei" everyone turned to Minato's team while Kakashi is limping oddly. Obito is holding his chest and Rin is nervous "What is going on?" asked Kakashi.

Kasai, Dan, and Nawaki both chuckle "Getting your ass handed by an academy student no less" chuckled Dan.

"Yup. I mean to see jonins getting beaten is kind of sad" smirked Kasai.

"The headache" said Nawaki.

"Let's go" ordered Minato. "But you guys head home and-" stopping Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"He needs to come as well. I don't know why he doesn't have the sharingan but he is in it as well" answered Naruto.

Team Minato both exchanged looks and wonders what is going on. Nawaki is cautious with Obito which Naruto noticed his body composure change 'What is this? He has a bad feeling towards the guy with goggles?' thought Naruto.

"Fine let's go" said Minato.

Namikaze Home

When they all arrived from the silent run, Naruto looked at the house and frowned 'All this could have been mine from the start. But yet it never happened and here I am with all this. Did Madara win? Did he use the infinite Tsukiyomi on the world?' thought Naruto. Closing his eyes he remembers seeing so many people on the field.

Some of the kages who fought against the real Madara while others weren't there.

"Let's go inside" said Kushina looking at Naruto who is still standing and thinking.

"Hai" answered Naruto.

Soon the living room filled with everyone and Naruto sat on the floor in the middle "I still need to speak to him" turning to Kushina, she turned to Minato who nodded.

"Give us a moment" spoke Minato.

Everyone raised an eyebrow while Kasai coughed "Her seal is located on her navel"

"A different set of seals since he is whole." answered Naruto. Kasai hearing this turned to him impressed but nods knowing how true it is. Team Minato looked confused wondering why Kushina has a seal and when they returned back, Minato was rubbing his face while Kushina had a scowl "Do I want to even know what he tried to do?" asked Naruto.

Kushina turned slightly peek on her cheeks while Naruto groaned "Oh enough." scolded Kushina. "What do I need to do?" asked Kushina. Wondering how this is going to work she hasn't used Kyuubi's chakra for a long time since after the children were born. She went a bit hectic on a mission then she decided it was time to place the seal on her.

"I don't know" answered Naruto making everyone get anime sweats "But use your chains while everyone holds onto it. Our chakra is special so it can help us to contact him" answered Naruto. Kushina turned to Nawaki who nodded while she looked at Minato who stood next to her. Turning to Kasai he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. Just hold onto the chain and we got to wait and see" as she focused her chakra chains came out of her back. Everyone grabbed some chains while others shared, Naruto placed his hand on it and started to focus his chakra.

'Come on I know you're there. Kurama wake up I need help. KURAMA!' shouted Naruto.

Kushina's Mindscape

When everyone woke up they looked around to see a village of some sort "This is Uzushiogakure" answered Kushina. Naurto appeared from the side nodded, telling her this is her mindscape.

Kasai hearing this raised an eyebrow knowing about it "This is what reflects the person from the inside. Interesting, I mean I learned some of this from the Yamanaka clan when I dated someone from there. But this is amazing" as he explains more in depth making Naruto nod.

Everyone turned to Naruto who is walking towards a location "Niichan where are you going?" shouted Mito.

"To find a friend" answered Naruto.

The adults who know about Kyuubi flinch wondering how he is a friend. Kushina is very worried and looked to Minato who is also deeply worried. Nawaki watching this "Look! I know this is a lot, but for him to take down your team but also a handful of Uchiha from the police force makes me wonder who he is or where he came from" answered Nawaki.

Everyone nodded knowing how true that is and today is very odd since it's a week before the academy test to see who will be the next shinobi of the future.

"Let's go" said Kushina.

It didn't take Naruto that long to find Kyuubi locked behind a cage. He sat down in front of the cage waiting for everyone to come 'What is going on here? I don't understand. If what tousan said is true then how do I know all what happened. Why am I twelve years old?' thinking to himself he looked at the corner of his eye to see everyone standing there in shock.

Kushina looked away while Minato got serious. Nawaki and Kasai walked forward while Jiraiya and Tsunade stood next to Kushina.

"He's harmless" answered Naruto. Before any of the adults can speak they all heard dark chuckling and red slitted eyes appeared from the darkness making Team Minato and the Uzumaki, Senju family along Jiraiya very nervous. "Always wanting attention" answered Naruto. "Kyuubi we need to talk"

Soon orange water bubbles started to fill the room showing a Kyuubi form. Minato and the others got into stances **"Why is that you all are here? I wished to know-"**stopping he looked at Naruto very carefully **" You have my chakra in you but not as much before, but much more"** as he moves his claw towards him, Naruto grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Naruto!" shouted Kushina.

Minato, Nawaki, and Kasai soon started to run towards him "STOP!" shouted Naruto. Still on his knees everyone noticed a window appeared above him showing Minato and Kushina protecting Naruto while Naruto is on a pedestal when he was born.

"What he said is true" said Minato, realizing the absurd things his son had been telling him were not mere imagination. Just watching this is making him shake uncontrollably while Kushina is watching. As Naruto screams in pain everyone noticed two figures soon started to form around Naruto. As Naruto stopped crying in pain he began to pant wondering what just happened.

One figured appeared showing blonde hair "Minato it's you" said Kushina.

Another figured appeared to be a redhead "Yes Kushina, but is it also you" replied Minato.

Kyuubi is silent from watching all this.

"Where are we?" asked Kushina.

"I don't know. All I remember was talking to Naruto then I repaired his seal" answered Minato.

"I helped him get control of Kyuubi's chakra." answered Kushina.

Everyone heard Naruto groan "Oh man what hit me? It's like Baa-chan sent me through a mountain"

"Well you do piss off Tsunade easily" giggled Kushina.

Everyone from the other side blinked wondering why are there two Kushina and Minato "Would someone tell me what is going on here?" shouted Tsunade.

With Kushina and Minato standing next to Naruto they turned around and both raised an eyebrow "Ok this is new" said Minato.

"You're telling me. All I came here for is answers and Kyuubi here isn't giving me any" groaned Naruto. Jiraiya walked forward and looked at Minato B (It's confusing so the second one that Naruto's chakra used to revive his parents is B) then to Kushina.

"They look real and I don't sense any of Kyuubi's chakra" answered Jiraiya.

"Of course not. We are real but what is going on here?" asked Minato B.

"Naruto woke up acting strange and he knew about Kyuubi. Then he started to run telling us we aren't the people he knows" answered Kushina A.

Everyone turned to Naruto sitting on the ground thinking, while Minato A is wondering what is going on. He turned to Naruto asking if what they saw is true and everything from what he told. "Yes" everyone hearing this is shocked. Minato B let out a sigh thinking how did this all happen. Turning to Naruto asking him what he remebers "I don't know. All I remember was fighting against a revived Jubi" stopping, Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"**NO IT'S SEALED. IT CAN'T EVER COME BACK**" shouting behind the cage.

"Kurama" shouted Naruto.

Everything went silent, Kyuubi moved closer to Naruto **"How do you know my name? No one knows about my name expect-"**

"Jiji Rikudo sennin who named you" answered Naruto with a smile. Kyuubi in shock slowly nodded while everyone looked around wondering what is going on. Naruto focused his chakra trying to find that bit of power he got from Kurama, that small spark 'There' taking a deep breath everyone watched Naruto engulf himself in a yellow chakra cloak.

Everyone felt the power that is coming off Naruto.

"Amazing" said Kushina B.

Minato B nodded "Yeah. But what happened? How did he get this power?" asked Minato B.

Kyuubi moved his clawed hand towards Naruto while parents A are worried. Naruto smiled at them "It's ok, I trust him" smiled Naruto. Once Kyuubi came in contact with the chakra cloak everyone noticed the scenary change.

A window appeared showing the life of what happened.

What everyone saw was Naruto as five years old crying while everyone ignored him. Going to bed crying himself to sleep with no one to care for him, as the memories of his life continue to the day he stole the forbidden scroll learning the the truth for the first time. His first real mission which shocked Kakashi to see himself with a sharingan.

The chunin exams and how Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse seal. Naruto's fight agasint Kiba, then Hinata's fight agasint Neji while he made a blood oath to beat Neji. Then Naruto facing Neji in the chunin exams beating him, the invasion of Konoha. Hiruzen's death against Orochimaru while sealing the first and second Hokages. Jiraiya and him searching for Tsunade. Everything as everyone watches, they are glued to the window watching all of Naruto's painful memories or the future that can happen.

Kushina watching this is shaking thinking of her son went through all this BUT then.

The valley of the end.

Sasuke and Naruto fight. Tsunade and Kushina are shocked to see Sasuke plunge a chirdori right through Naruto's body, while Mito let out a tear. Him speaking to Kyuubi healing him giving him the power to fight Sasuke. As they continue to watch Naruto groans in pain and the next thing made everyone blood run cold.

Konoha gets destroyed.

Naruto pinned to the ground while a Hyuuga girl came to his aid, telling him that she loved him. Everyone watched as she tried to free Naruto but then was stabbed making Naruto tap into Kyuubi's power to a new degree.

A memorial of flowers for Jiraiya since he died.

An island where he learned the truth from his mother.

The Fourth Shinobi war.

Naruto battling against Edo summons. Going to the battlefield fighting against the man with the orange mask, so much they are watching what is supposed to be. Years, months, weeks, days, hours are only minutes to them. Then the Jubi being revived for the first time but the orange mask man made a retreat seeing something happen with Naruto.

Then it's all blank from there.

Only pieces of memories.

The same Hyuga girl standing next to Naruto smiling.

Then the window above Kyuubi vanished while both Naruto and Kyuubi are knocked out cold.

Everyone just stared into space just thinking on what they saw, the horrors that Naruto went through. Minato shook his head not believing all this and turning to Kushina, who is in tears to see her son suffer life this. "How did this happen?" asked Kushina A looking at Kushina B.

"The man in the orange mask wanted revenge. He knew about our seal being weak during childbirth. He planned all this and wanted to change the world but Naruto stood in the way" smiled Kushina.

Minato shook his head "Was there anyone who could have taken care of him? Anyone?" looking at Minato B he shook his head.

"Jiraiya had his spy network. Tsunade exiled herself from Konoha. Hiruzen tried his best but it wasn't enough in the face of those that hated him" answered Minato B.

"Then Nawaki, Dan, my students, Kasai. Any of them?" shouted Minato A.

"Kakashi was the only one alive but he had the sharingan which Obito gave to him on a mission that Rin transplanted before he died. Rin died on a mission later on. Dan died during the war, same as Nawaki who never got to become a full genin. Kasai, I don't know who he is." answered Minato B.

Kasia hearing this walked forward "I'm Kushina's ototo" looking at Kushina B she shook her head saying she was an only child that moved to Konoha later on to take over Mito's duties. "I see, so in other words I never existed and that's why Naruto didn't know me" as he thinks more of the issue Tsunade walked forward shocked to hear this while both B parents nodded.

Then everyone heard Naruto and Kyuubi wake up "Oh man my body is killing me" groaned Naruto.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes **"You're telling me. Stupid teme trying to use the sharingan on us-"** stopping Kyuubi looked at everyone **"Why is the pervert, old hag, and a few other people alive which shouldn't be?" **Naruto blinked and turned to everyone then back to Kyuubi asking if he remembers anything **"Remember? That blasted Jubi did something with the Jikukan trying to escape while something went wrong"** yawned Kyuubi.

"Ok that's a start but how is this possible?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders while Minato and Kushina B slowly started to vanish "Wait! I need your help!" shouting at them hoping to get help form his parents. He watches them smile at him while pointing behind him.

"We'll always believe in you" said the two before they completely vanished they turned to Minato, Kushina A "He is our son and yours. Please give him the love he never had." smiled Kushina while Minato nodded then they soon vanished.

In that moment Naruto grabbed his head in pain then blacked out.

End of mindscape

When everyone came back they all looked at Naruto "Ok so that was a dream right? It wasn't real, was it?" joked Obito. Hoping to be dreaming of a mountain sized Kyuubi while it's sealed inside his sensei's wife.

Kushina is shocked from all this but even more shocked of the voice she is hearing **"Kushina can you hear me? Before you curse there is a lot you need to know"** spoke Kurama.

"Kyuubi?" spoke Kushina outloud.

Everyone turned to her wondering what is going on. Minato is worried for Kushina while Kasai is looking at Naruto's body thinking of a Jikukan that can do this.

"**Yes. Look it seems that the Jubi chakra mixed with Naruto's had some bad affect while the man wearing the orange mask used a Jikukan to escape while taking Naruto's Yin chakra along with mine. Which it somehow merged with his Yin chakra here. So I suggest we start the transfer immediately"** spoke Kyuubi.

"Transfer? You into Naruto? NO. After what he went through I'd rather seal you inside a cat statue and throw you in the river" shouted Kushina. Everyone turned to her wondering what is going on. While Kasai and the others raise an eyebrow wondering why would they transfer Kyuubi into Naruto.

**"Fine. Ask the pervert about Akatsuki"** answered Kyuubi.

"Akatsuki? Who are they?" asked Kushina.

Jiraiya flinched getting everyone's attention "Hmm... I can answer you that but how does Kyuubi know about them?" asked Jiraiya very nervously. He was going to tell Minato today with Nawaki but seeing that something else happen.

"Nee-chan. A Jikukan was used meaning something happened. Ask if he isn't from this world maybe another one. Maybe not even in this time" asked Kasai.

Everyone turned to him like he grew a second head.

Kyuubi hearing this raised an eyebrow **"An excellent idea. Perhaps with the Jikukan, the Jubi or the fake Madara must have done something. BUT to make this big of a change something drastic must have change this time. So no this must be a different world. Where things are different not like the other world"** answered Kyuubi.

Just looking at everyone it would take years to change all this and to keep this many people alive.

Kushina turned to Kasai nodding while he cursed "Great" muttered Kasai "In other words there are other worlds almost like ours but all are different. How time and space work can be different too. It's called the multiverse theory. The Jikukan must have taken you or the Jubi into another world where it can hide. But if the Jubi or that mask man did something that means it wanted to come here, but why?"

Kyuubi listening to all this shook his head knowing no one can see him **"No. It was a fluke. I think he was trying to escape and we ended up here by chance. He is overthinking it but it is possible to visit other worlds if the right Jikukan ninjutsu and fuinjutsu are used"** answered Kyuubi.

Before Kushina can speak Naruto woke up with a headache "Ok now I know everyone's name and got some memories" placing his hand on his head trying to push the pounding down. "Kyuubi can I get an answer on why my head hurts and I remember more of stuff here in this world?" asked Naruto.

Before Kyuubi can answer "Hmm your yin which is spiritual energy probably merged with this Yin when you contacted with Kyuubi's yin. Meaning you got all the memories back from this yin's world" answered Kushina which Kyuubi agreed on what she said.

"Thanks Kaasan but still my head is killing me" whined Naruto.

Kushina smiled and walked up to Naruto and hugged him "It's ok, but we need to talk more about what happened, ok sweetie?" Naruto nodded and tried to get up but failed, lucky for Kushina she caught him before he fell face first. "From the start again Naruto what happened in the previous lifetime?" smiled Kushina.

Naruto looked down knowing it wasn't going to be an easy start.

And Done.

Ok not bad for a first chapter and the second chapter YES their is two chapters. I mean wow I spoil you guys way too much a new story with two chaps. I updated about three or four stories this week along a new story.

Well you guys are lucky Lol.

So what are you doing go read the next chapter. "LOL"


	2. Finding Something Lost A New Hope

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Ok I want to thank Brown Phantom for the help dude thank you soo much.

Yes chapter 2 ppl. I mean wow and this chapter oh yes my freinds its going to be a huge twist.

Few Days later

Hokage tower

Nawaki in his office with Hiruzen the former Hokage known as the Sandaime. Next to Hiruzen is Minato and Kushina with her brother Kasai. Next to him is Tsunade, Dan, and Jiraiya. With what has happened to Naruto and him telling him about his previous life, Kushina that night wept. To think her child would go through something like that and still wants carry that burden.

"This is some story" spoke Hiruzen while Biwako his wife nodded. She was there as a midwife for Kushina during her time in labor and knows about the masked man.

Nawaki nodded while Kushina gave a small weak nod. Tsunade herself had trouble believing that her brother died during the war. Her husband also died as well while she left Konoha in a self-imposed exile.

"It's all true. We saw his memories and Naruto's but what made this even more shocking is how it_ might_ have happened here as well. To think that somewhere outside our world a different Naruto suffered this much." answered Minato. Sarutobi listened while his wife also thought about it, as the two look at each other.

"So what is that you need us to give you advice for? I understand the situation but this is almost clan affairs. Kyuubi has been in the Uzumaki family since the founding of Konoha." asked Hiruzen. Biwako nodded and pointed out that Mito passed Kyuubi onto Kushina and there were lucky enough that the seal didn't break nor the masked man broke the seal.

Kushina kept quiet, Kasai on the other hand "Naruto_ was_ the third jinchuuriki for Kyuubi and somehow changed him. Kushina doesn't want to transfer Kyuubi into Naruto knowing full well the hardship she suffered but also what he suffered as well." spoke Kasai. Kushina glared at her brother for speaking so casually about it while she can't.

Hiruzen hearing this cleans his ears and thinks on what he said. "If what you said is true and that he was a jinchuuriki before, I understand Kushina's position as a mother to protect her child" spoke Hiruzen. Biwako nodded and understands what Kushina might be going through. What mother wants to knowingly put her son in harms way?

Dan hearing this sighed getting everyone's attention "Jiraiya told us about Akatsuki. If what he said is true and from Naruto's past experiences, they are coming after all the jinchuuriki. Meaning a war will happen" when he finished that line Kushina's face hardened while looking at Nawaki who turned to Minato while Kasai nodded.

"Do we want another war?" spoke Tsunade.

"It can't be avioded" answered Kasai. Everyone turned to him like he grew a second head or something "We saw what happened in Naruto's mind. While his world may be different, it was similar too, so the threat is likely going to happen here. I've been doing some reading on Jikūkan but also on other worlds. Luckily the old library that Tousan sent here before Uzushio was destroyed has some references." getting up he took a pen and paper.

Drawing three lines on the paper Kasai shows it to everyone. He threw some notes to Jiraiya "The lines are time. The space between the lines are like our worlds. Each line has a space and that space is a world of its own. So one world has Naruto as a orphan. Another world has all of us alive. One world he just might have Kushina or Minato alive as a parent. Each world is affected by fate, destiny, or the outcome of decisions, but no two are exactly alike for one reason or another. It's hard to believe this but the scrolls and books had some basic knowledge on this"

Minato listening to it raised an eyebrow "So in other words each world may have different people alive. But the events in each world will happen in other worlds?" Kasai gave a confused face while Minato raised an eyebrow "I mean that is what you are basically saying. That the choices we do will determine the outcome. That the war might not happen if people make different choices here."

"It's something like that Minato but what he says is true" spoke Jiraiya. Looking at the notes Jiraiya himself wonders how someone from their clan was able to come up with this idea. "Understand this, if war does break out it will affect everyone, every nation" spoke Jiraiya.

"Yes and no. I know it's confusing, I mean I got a migraine reading the books. But all I can say is what I think and it's that this war is _going_ to happen and we need to prepare for it" answered Kasai. Minato hearing this turned to Jiraiya while he is thinking about a few things "Look. We all grew up during a war and know the price and horrors it comes with. We lost friends and family but we are here today"

Everyone hearing this nodded knowing how true.

Hiruzen listening to all this took a deep breath getting everyone's atteniton.

He looks at Minato, Kasai and Nawaki "I remember the day when you three stood your ground against six hundred shinobi. Iwa sending their Bakuha Butai forces (Explosion Corps). Kumo with their Kinkaku Butai forces (Golden Horn Force). But yet you three stood your ground when both sides met down the middle to target Konoha. With most of our forces away Kumo and Iwa's combined power of six hundred shinobi. But yet you three together took that army down. Something in the history books no one will ever forget. But to think something of a greater evil that can do this greatly concerns me and it won't be your generation's fight but your children's fight"

Everyone listening to Hiruzen understands what he is saying. Their time to fight has passed and it's their children's future that they will be fighting for but they won't be alone. Their children will be fighting in this war for their own future, so their children can have a future.

"You three became war heros in Hi no Kuni and in Konoha. Kasai with your abilities and knowledge in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu. You were able to stop the direct shinobi. Minato with your hiraishin and ninjutsu abilities covered them both. Nawaki you changed the landscape entirely giving you three the advantage you need to make their numbers useless. Kasai went in headstrong while Minato covered him from all sides. Nawaki took the ground covering both of you. Without you three Konoha wouldn't be here, maybe none of us" answered Hiruzen.

Everyone nodded thinking of that day and how it turned the tide of war to Konoha's favor.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for Tsunade we wouldn't have gone. I mean she patched us up and made sure we were healed" spoke Kasai with a chuckle. Kushina nodded remembering that day. She had to strap all three to the bed preventing them from leaving the hospital for a week.

If it wasn't for Jiraiya's intel that came through in the last second, things could have been worse "Yeah I remember when I sent a messenger toad to Minato. You three got out of the hospital that day and went straight to the battlefield" chuckled Jiraiya.

Tsunade hearing this looks down knowing how true that is. Since Hiruzen agreed to her idea with the medical program during the war, it saved her husbands life. She looks at Kushina "You should do it. I mean we all saw him fight and he might be the only hope that will end or even stop this war from happening" said Tsunade.

Truthfully she is scared, scared of what can happen. She looks at Dan while he smiled "I know what you are thinking. Don't. I won't die and if what you said is true, I think Naruto has the better shot here" answered Dan.

Kushina hearing this from them of all people still isn't convinced "But then there will be a group of S class nin after my son. I won't put him in danger" shot back.

"Kushina," called Nawaki. "You are a jinchuuriki meaning if war does break out you will be facing off against other jinchuuriki. Meaning you have to start training with Kyuubi and the way you two are he is only talking to you because he and Naruto are on good terms" answered Nawaki. "The other jinchuuriki's probably have been training to use their chakra this long"

It's true on what he said, with Kumo and Iwa having two jinchuuriki of their own. Chances are that Kushina might face against them who has a lot more experience using their biju chakra.

Before Kushina spoke someone else did making her stop **"Good terms? Perhaps, but one thing Naruto always did was he proved to others with his actions! That's who he is!" **replied Kyuubi. Everyone looked at Kushina waiting for her to speak. **"Naruto is your son but he is my friend and if he wants to help me then it's his choice. You have to accept that he is growing up."** Kushina hearing this smiled.

"Since when did you become so smart?" asked Kushina, everyone in the room wondering what is she talking about.

**"Being trapped inside two Uzumaki females with freakishly long lifespans, you tend to think a lot. But also watching your brat... he kind of rubbed off on me. Don't tell him I said that though"** chuckled Kyuubi. Kushina giggled getting everyone's attention while Dan turned to Tsunade asking if she needs any medical assistance.

"No she's fine. She is talking to Kyuubi." spoke Minato. Turning to Kushina he smiles thinking about her when she first came to Konoha alone. Many people wonder why she came to Konoha from Uzushio. With the Senju and Uzumaki being cousin clans many thought she would go home but instead she stayed in Konoha.

"Kushina" getting his sister's attention "I understand you are worried for Naruto. Heck he is my nephew, I worry about my family too. But if Naruto can reach his true potential with Kyuubi's help then you should give him that chance." Everyone listened to what Kasai said and thought it is true. Kushina hearing this looked away ashamed, not wanting to stunt Naruto's growth.

When he first told them about his time in the academy and how they sabotaged his teaching. She was furious how they would do that to a child but even more furious how one instructor tricked him. Looking at Minato he looks at Nawaki "We are going to need help" asked Minato. Nawaki nodded while he turned to Kasai who is thinking.

"So are you going to stay in Konoha or are you going to take some missions and be away from your family?" spoke Nawaki.

Kasai turned to him then moved his sights to Kushina. Thinking on what Naruto said and what the other Kushina said to him, it impacted him quite a bit. "I am going to stay" Nawaki hearing this nodded and pushed a Konoha headband up on the desk "I told myself I would never wear another headband since Uzushio was destoyed. But to see what just happened, I guess promises can be broken"

"Some promises must be broken Kasai. Even though it's not for the best for the person but it's the best you can do for them" answered Biwako. Hiruzen nodded understanding perfectly what she is saying.

Tsunade nodded while Dan smiled at Kushina "You are doing the right thing. But you shouldn't worry about Naruto all the time. We also need to worry about the people around him. If Akatsuki does know the identity of the jinchuriki then it means we all need to watch ourselves" everyone nodded. Nawaki nodded before telling everyone the transfer will be done tonight.

"Me and Minato will look for a similar seal that he once had so he can use Kyuubi's power" answered Kasai. Kushina listened to Kyuubi telling her he knows one that will greatly help Naruto but also everyone in the future. "Good. Tell us what we need to do and also-" stopping the door opened violently to show Fugaku Uchiha walking in.

"Forgive me for interrupting but I need to speak to Hokage-sama" walking in the room he glared at Nawaki. "I've been patient long enough. My clan has proved itself to Konoha many times" slamming his hands on the desk. Everyone raised an eyebrow and remembers what Naruto said about the Uchiha clan.

Kushina was shocked to hear Mikoto, her old best friend, would betray Konoha.

When Mito and Naruto were born the two just seemed to drift away from each other. But in truth when Minato, Kasai, and Nawaki battled that masked man with the sharingan her trust in her diminished along with her clan "**It seems that way. You have to understand the Uchiha clan always thought differently than the Senju and Uzumaki"** answered Kyuubi. Kushina gave an internal nod knowing how true that is, when they were genins Mikoto always had a different view of everything.

Not necessarily a bad view, just different.

"Fugaku I am in an important meeting. We will discuss this later at my convenience, not yours. What you are asking might be too much for Konoha to support. The other clans have a right to some missions and land" spoke Nawaki.

Fugaku glared at Nawaki while he raised an eyebrow. "Very well" walking out of the room he looked at everyone 'What is this meeting about?' When he walked out Hiruzen looked at Nawaki nodding his head.

"After all these years you would think they would accept what they have. Fugaku isn't like the previous clan head I dealt many years ago. After Madara left Konoha, _Setsuna_ took the title trying to gain back supremacy held by your clan. I remember him during Sensei's reign many years ago, demanding more missions for his clan. More money, more of this and that, just more and more of anything they already had or didn't have yet." spoke Hiruzen.

Jiraiya hearing this raised an eyebrow while Tsunade thinks back "It's like they are trying to prove to everyone they are the best. It's not enough that they think they're on top, they want everyone else to think they're on top too." Hearing a snort from above, everyone looked up and wonders where did that come from. "I wasn't the only one to hear that right?" asked Tsunade looking around while everyone nodded as well.

Kyuubi chuckled and told Kushina who is up there "What?" shouting, she stands up making her chair fall on the ground "Naruto get down here this instant or so help me Kami you aren't getting any ramen for a month". In a blink of an eye Naruto appeared on the floor whimpering and begging Kushina not to do that "Give me a reason why I shouldn't. For you to hide up there to listen to us, do you know how much trouble you are in?"

Waiting for him to reply Naruto let out a cheesy grin.

"Hmm. How did we not sense him?" asked Kasai. Everyone looked at each other and gave nervous glances. Nawaki let out a nervous chuckle while Kasai began to pump chakra from his chakra points "Well this is interesting, my chakra can't seem to go through the ceiling. Why is that?" Nawaki hearing this raised an eyebrow.

Placing his hands on the wall, Mokuton soon started to grow but on the ceiling it didn't. "This is weird, Naruto how much space is up there?" asked Nawaki.

"Hmm I say maybe Ero-sennin can fit in there. Why?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya's eye twitched to hear his nickname while Kushina and Tsunade both let out snickers to hear it. "What? It's not my fault he is a super pervert like he claims. He should expect some people to be not as proud as he is. But what about that space? I mean it looks like it's been there for decades or maybe since the beginning" answered Naruto.

Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow "In my time during Hokage I never had the place remodeled. Then that was there during the First's or Second's terms" answered Hiruzen. Something didn't add up here and everyone looked at each other wondering what else is going on here but the main question is who did this.

"In the meantime, Tsunade look into it. Me, Kasai, and Minato with Naruto will be checking on _that _grave" spoke Nawaki. Everyone wondered what grave they meant and Naruto for one also wanted to know about it. "Let's go".

Everyone nodded and soon started to go.

Somewhere in Outskirts of Konoha

Naruto followed them while Minato tells them how they defeated him. "So you three fought against him and barely won?" watching all three nod.

"Yup" answered Kasai.

"We got lucky, I mean really luck. Kasai used his push-pull abilities and slammed him right into the ground making a huge crater while Minato teleported above him slamming a rasengan. I then used my Mokuton to create a large wooden spike impaling him off the ground. Kasai used a Katon justu weakening him. Then Minato used a sealing formula that Kasai came up with trapping in him in a pocket dimension but he managed to escape BUT it also weaken him futher more. How we dont know" answered Nawaki.

"Yup. When he appeared we were ready and gave Nawaki our chakra helping him make a huge Mokuton strike attacking him from all the sides. We found him impaled and not moving one bit. After that Nawaki made a huge tree trapping him there in his own grave" spoke Minato.

All three adults remembered that day. It was a joyous day that could have turned disastrous.

"Wow it must been one hell of a fight" said Naruto. The men turned to him nodding their heads. Kasai had one broken arm, two broken ribs, and his hand was in a cast for seven months. Minato had a broken leg, dislocated arm, and a ruptured spleen. Nawaki had a cracked skull, internal bleeding, and his spine had a few cracks on it.

"It took nee-chan weeks to work on us. Truly if it wasn't for her, Shizune, and some other medical groups we would have retired a long time ago" said Nawaki. Kasai nodded, tightening his hand remembering that pain he went through. Minato curled his toes and tightened his leg remembering it being broken in four different places. Nawaki rubbed his head where the crack was.

One hell of a fight indeed.

"Wished I was there" smiled Naruto thinking a fight of that caliber would be awesome. The men all looked at him thinking he lost his mind "What? I mean I was born that day and all I did was probably cry". Nawaki chuckled while Minato let out an anime sweat knowing how true that is. Kasai let out a sigh and shook his head.

As they continue to jump, Naruto noticed a huge tree "We're here" said Nawaki.

When they landed all of the men felt an odd shiver run down their backs. Naruto looked around, feeling cold for some odd reason. Like someone wants his death to be slow and very painful. "Geez it's like baa-chan and Kaasan want me dead all at the same time". Kasai and Minato hearing this broke out laughing while Nawaki fall on the ground laughing "It's not funny" said Naruto in a serious tone.

All the men looked at him raising their eyebrows, never seeing him soo serious before.

"Right" said Kasai.

"Let's go" answered Minato.

"Allow me" said Nawaki.

With all three man getting serious they turned to each other then back to Naruto who still has that seroius but yet stern look on him.

Nawaki clapping his hands together making the trees around the area opened up showing a old road as they walk a few feet, Naruto looks at the huge tree that is pitch black. "I always wondered why the tree turned black" everyone nodded. With the group getting closer, Naruto noticed a crater and around that crater the huge black tree growing from there.

Nawaki made a handseal making all the tree move "There" pointing to the direction they all walk towards the tree. When they got there they look at the skeleton that is there "He's still here" seeing him being stabbed in different direction being suspended off the ground. The decade of being there hasn't been good to him seeing he is still decomposing.

Naruto walked forward and raised an eyebrow "Something is wrong" the men turned to him wondering what he means "When I fought him he had the sharingan in one eye and in the other the rinnegan." this got everyone's atteniton. Kasai thought it was a joke while Minato looked at the mask man wondering if what he is saying is true.

Nawaki on the other hand is beginning to think more of what Naruto has said since he got here.

"Well it has to be him. I mean maybe he got the rinnegan later on from Nagato. Like you told us it has to be" said Minato. Turning to Kasai and Nawaki agreeing with him, Naruto walked toward the body and noticed something wrong.

His body is too slim, not that of a male more like a "It's a female" replied Naruto.

Minato hearing this froze while Nawaki raised an eyebrow, Kasai walked towards the body and removed the mask. It indeed was a woman "It's Taji. She was there helping Tsunade and Biwako with the delievery" said Kasai. Nawaki stood there frozen solid, shocked that she is dead wondering how it happened. "I thought she died like the other anbu stationed outside the area. We found their bodies floating above the water but her body was inside helping Tsunade and Biwako" answered Kasai.

"What anbu were they?" asked Naruto.

Nawaki hearing this turns to Minato who picked them himself with Nawaki's approval "_Ushi, Baku, and Tora_." When Kasai heard them he flinched making the adults wonder what he knows.

"Baku, peeking from behind his mask, his eyes were said to be able to perceive everything. Tora, he was said to be very skilled. Endowed with tiger-like strength and walking ability; any target he aimed for had no hopes of escape. The last is Ushi known as Cow. From what I remember tousan telling me the origins of those masks. They were originally used to spy on the Uchiha clan preventing them from rebellion." answered Kasai.

Just hearing those mask's name made him shiver but to see that mask on Taji's face made him just think about it. Nawaki hearing this raised an eyebrow and remembered Hiruzen saying something to him about them. "Then what Naruto said about the guy in the orange mask who is he then? I mean if he isnt the real Madara then who?" asked Minato.

Nawaki let out a long sigh "Madara son or grandson maybe someone that is related to him. Heck maybe a apprentice he took under his wing in case he failed I dont know. I mean is it possbile it can be his brother Izuna? We all know about the Uchiha history becasue of the founding of Konoha". All the males all rasie an eye and soon began to think about it. Did Madara have a son that he left behind while he knew everything or had a apprentice to finish what he couldnt do. "It is possbile. I mean can someone hold on to a grudge this long!" answered Nawaki. Naruto looked at Nawaki with a serious face making him wince "Ok. But what about Kagami he vanished on a mission later on with my grand uncle dieing. OR even Hikaku he gave my clan hell about his clan all the time with Setsuna no less" answered Nawaki.

Kasai cracks his neck and begins to think about it "I remeber tousan telling me about a few people to watch out for when he was my age and that is something to say about. Hikaku Uchiha and Setsuna Uchiha who later became clan head when Madara left. I should have listen more but I was hard headed and stubborn like every child" said Kasai. Remebering when his father told him of those names like they are a bad omen of something bad to come.

Nawaki hearing this nods and will check the archives to see any more Uchiha who died during the years. "For now we have suspects but right now all we have to go is by Tobi like you said Naruto the first time you met him. I just dont know what more we can do" spoke Nawaki.

"Well thats good to hear we have a start. But REALLY who is underneath that mask. All we did was add more names on the list and with everything going I wonder who he really is and where he is NOW" asked Naruto. The older males all sighed and still wonders who can it be and the list is short but yet it can continues to grow. Naruto looked at the woman frowning a bit "Thanks for everything" bowing to her.

"We should go and take her body to be buried with her family" stated Minato.

Everyone nodded.

Next Day Academy

Naruto yawned while Mito looked at him "You sure you want to go the academy? I mean you are tied with Shikamaru while Kiba is the dead last. But if you don't go you are going to be the dead last" as they walk. Naruto turned to her shaking her head asking what is a shinobi's best tool. "What does that mean?" asked Mito.

Naruto stopped and looked at his sister that part of him is getting to know while the other part of his knows her. "Deception Mito. What they knew about my abilities isn't all true now. I am a different person taking one step in my life to know what is my purpose" answered Naruto. "Besides it will be good to remember everyone and maybe I might get a second chance in something I never had" said Naruto.

Mito hearing this raised an eyebrow and wondered what he mean.

When they entered the academy Naruto took a seat and looked around. He noticed all the other rookies looking the same, Kiba with Akamaru, Shikamaru sleeping more. Chouji eating potato chips, Sakura and Ino still brooding over 'Sasuke?' raising an eyebrow he looks at Mito asking her when did he start to bring a wooden sword.

"Kidding right? Since he started the academy. He's good in kenjutsu I think the reason why he started it is because his jerk of his father is making him. He has this sort of 'jack of all trades master of every last one of them' expectation of his clan. Ever since Kasai sparred with you remember. Thats how you got that scar on your arm form his sword after you pranked him. I mean he didnt go easy one you that day for pratice" whispered Mito. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow and remembers now "Just don't do anything that will bring attention to you or me". Naruto nodded and turned to the front where Iruka walked in without a scar on his nose.

'I guess with Kyuubi not attacking it didn't happen' thought Naruto.

"Morning class. We will continue today-" stopping Hinata walked in bowing to Iruka. "It's ok Hinata, take your seat near Naruto" smiled Iruka. When Hinata heard Naruto's name she turned to him smiling.

When Naruto saw Hinata he smiled but raised an eyebrow to see a bandage around her forehead. Turning to his sister "Hey Mito, did Hinata always have that bandage around her head?" Mito hearing this raised an eyebrow telling her him that all the branch house members get the caged bird seal "WHAT?" shouted Naruto getting everyone's attention.

Mito sinked into her seat while Naruto looked at Hinata then back to Mito.

"Naruto is there a problem?" asked Iruka in a stern tone. Naruto simply sheepishly shook his head while Iruka raised an eyebrow "Guess what class, Naruto is the reason why everyone is going to do the Henge jutsu" hearing moans almost everyone turned to Naruto with a glare. Naruto snorted getting everyone's attention wondering what he has up his sleeve.

"Hey Iruka-sensei how about a deal? If I can knock you out with the henge no jutsu you let us out." everyone heard Naruto's crazy deal. Iruka for one didn't want to accept but decided to humor the academy student. "Fine. But don't get angry at me when I knock you out. Also I don't want any future kunoichis trying to kill me. I mean a kunoichi here has the biggest advantage over the male shinobi. So what about a marker as well to mark them for death?" smirked Naruto.

Iruka turned to his desk taking out a red marker and threw it to Naruto who caught it very easily. "Agreed. But if you fail guess what? A surprise test for everyone" smiled Iruka. Everyone in the class glared at Naruto while others told him he better beat Iruka or it would be worse for him.

When Naruto walked towards the front of the class standing in front of Iruka "So henge huh? Alright" smirking he put his hands together and took a deep breath, some people in the class raised an eyebrow to see him making a odd hand seal. Looking for that small chakra left by Kyuubi in him he took a deep breath and smirked. "Oiroke no Jutsu" when the poof of smoke happened Iruka turned red and looked at Naruto who henged himself as a older female blonde with pigtails "Iruka-sensei please don't be mean to me" with the cloud of smoke covering the most important parts.

But him showing some cleavage squeezing them together with his hand.

It was too much for Iruka and a gerser of blood erupted from his nose sending him flying to the wall making an imprint of his body. Everyone is shocked on what Naruto did, some snickers could be heard by the males. Females on the other started to glare at Naruto while some of the collective Killing Intent got the blonde's attention making him end his jutsu.

But one girl giggled at his antics.

When he looked at Iruka he walked to him taking the red marker and drew a line right across his neck "Dead, and all I had to use was a henge." Everyone looked at him wondering why he did that while some of the females raised an eyebrow. Naruto turned to them calmly. "A shinobi's best tool is deception. Kunoichi have some more experience on how to get information but also they are the deadliest form of shinobi. Basically they can use their sex appeal to kill us. All I did was prove how effective that is. Had I been a real threat Iruka-sensei would be dead right now" answered Naruto.

All the girls hearing this looked at each other and nodded seeing how true that is. "He's off the hook for now" said Ino. Most of the girls nodded while the guys smirked seeing how he knocked Iruka out cold.

"Useless if you ask me" everyone turned to Sasuke. "That jutsu would never work on me or anyone from my clan" stated Sasuke.

Naruto hearing this raised an eye but then his facial expression to horror "What?!" everyone looked at him wondering why he shouted. "I would never henge myself to look like a guy! For Kami's sake you are into dudes and so are your clan!" soon all the guys erupted laughing making Sasuke suck his teeth and glared at the blonde.

Some girls like Mito, Hinata, and Ino were giggling at what Naruto said. The other girls werent, they turned to Naruto glaring at him while he yawned. "Don't get mad at me you heard what he said. The only way this jutsu can't work is if the other person has no sex drive at all or is gay. You got a better explanation?"

Most of the fangirls could not come up with a logical explanation, however one pink-haired fangirl didn't need logic. "Sasuke's perfect you baka so nothing you do could affect him."

"Sakura, Sasuke's not perfect. He's a human being just like the rest of us. And even if he was somehow better than human, why would he want a regular person like you as a girlfriend? Heck with the way he praises his own clan I'm almost convinced he prefers incest."

Before the fight could escalate, Mito got up making a few people raise an eyebrow "What? Class is over, remember the deal? Iruka-sensei hasn't woken up yet so we better leave now" pointing to the wall, everyone soon got up and left the class, with Sakura and Sasuke giving Naruto hard looks like he had committed some sort of offense.

Naruto on the other hand walked to the window and jumped out wondering how is Hinata in the branch house?

An hour later

"NARUTO!" shouted Nawaki from the Hokage tower.

Namikaze Home

Naruto sitting down talking to Minato and Kushina "So Hiashi sacrificed himself for his brother's life? Huh, talk about irony" everyone looked at him wondering what he means. To Naruto's amusement Hiashi was born first in his world while Hizashi went to the branch house "Yeah now that you mention it I remember seeing someone but a male?"

"Neji. The Hyuga prodigy. The genius of the clan, that kid is something but he's too arrogant, proud, and has a huge fate complex. I think being heir to the clan is the reason why" said Nawaki walking in the room. Naruto waved at him while Nawaki slapped the back of his back "Do you know what you did and HOW?" shouting at him, Naruto turned to Mito who smiled.

"A day off" said the two.

Kushina giggled thinking how funny that jutsu is "But it's wrong and I don't want you to use it if it's not necessary" smirked Kushina. Wondering what could happen to Jiraiya 'Hmm maybe he might die with blood loss?' shrugging her shoulders she smiled at Naruto telling to use the jutsu on Jiraiya.

"Hai. But Neji always had a fate complex, heck the only time he started to act like someone was after I beat the crap out of him during the chunin exams with Kurama help a bit" replied Naruto. Kushina hearing this raised an eyebrow but soon realized that the Hyuga he fought was Neji and the girl he made the oath in blood is Hinata.

As she thinks more of it she soon realized that the same girl he made the oath in blood is the same Hyuga girl that saved him from Pain. Just thinking back from all she has seen she looks at Naruto shocked. Could have they been more of a item and is it why he is asking all these questions.

As Kushina took a deep breath "Naruto, have you ever thought about girls? I mean being what sixteen years old but stuck in a twelve year old body? Is there somthing we should know, like being sexually active?" the moment Kushina finished that she closed her eyes 'Please don't be like Kasai. PLEASE don't be like Jiraiya for Kami's sake PLEASE' begging to herself Naruto choked on his water spitting it out.

"WHAT?" everyone turned to him "I may had hanged around ero-sennin but I am not a pervert" folding his arms. Minato let out a chuckle telling him that's not what Kushina mean. "Then what?" Nawaki hearing this shook his head.

"It means gaki has there been any girl you like? Did you ever do anything sexually with them" said Kasai walking into the room with team Minato. "I mean I've been interested in girls since I was what, twelve years old, and got lucky with a jonin when I was fourteen. The best chunin present ever" smiled Kasai. Rin slapped the back of his head while Kushina and Mito sent him a glare.

Obito and Kakashi both let out sighs.

"Yes but NO" answered Naruto while everyone looked at him looking a little sad. He soon started to think and thought about Sakura while he didn't feel so strong for her. Instead he feels strongly for somone else something that he never felt before. Thinking about Hinata a huge knot in his heart is there making him wonder if it means anything. Did the Naruto Yin of this world affected him making him understand her true feelings towards him. Kushina waited for an answer making Naruto sigh "In my past life I liked Sakura Haruno"

"WHAT?" shouted Mito. "Her of all people? I swear to Kami if-" Naruto put his hands up stopping her from talking. Everyone looked at him with a hurt face wondering what is wrong.

"What I thought was love was just a crush. Sakura never had eyes on me, she had eyes on Sasuke. Just like now. She even would go as far as leaving Konoha with him if he actually gave her a chance. But Hinata on the other hand..." as Naruto smiled and began to think. He remembered seeing Hinata almost everywhere he went as he continued to think. "Excuse me" getting up he walked out of the room.

Everyone wonders where he is going, Mito got up but stopped when Kasai put his hand on her shoulder "He had an epiphany. Meaning something in him just realized something and that he needs to do it alone. BUT..." letting out a evil smirk.

Kasai turned to Kushina "We are going to follow him" said Kushina giggling.

"Yup" smirked Kasai "Reminds me of when someone did that to someone when I was in visiting" Kushina looked away trying to play unconcerned but Minato chuckled. Everyone turned to him while he pointed to Kasai. "Yup neechan was always following Minato or was never too far away from him. " answered Kasai.

Mito hearing this turned to her father nodding while he kissed Kushina playfully on the lips.

With Naruto

As he walks around "Namikaze-san" as people wave to him and bow.

Naruto is still getting used to it 'Wow. Who would have thought that tousan, Kasai and Jiji Nawaki would have done all this? I mean Konoha practically worships them and us' letting out a sigh. He turned the next corner "OOFFF" bumping into someone he wasn't expecting "Man and I thought my head is hard but yours take the cake" looking at the person he bumped into 'Oh just perfect' thought Naruto.

"Oi Gomen Hinata" getting up he helped Hinata up.

When he touched her hand he froze feeling how soft it is "Hmm thank Naruto-kun" said Hinata politely.

Trying to get up, Naruto helped her up and smiled "Sure it was nothing, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Happens more than I want to admit" lowering down he picked up the grocery bags. He turns to 'Hanabi? Wait how do I know her name? Oh well'. Walking to her "Here let me give you a hand" making a clone it took the bags from Hanabi who looked relieved.

"Thanks" smiled Hanabi.

"No problem, so where are you heading?" smiled Naruto to Hinata. Hinata turned red blushed "Ano. I am going to take Hanabi to the Amaguriama store to buy some sweets" poking her finger together. Hanabi turned to her sister and Naruto wondered why they are acting so strange.

"Huh the Amaguriama store, lead the way" smiled Naruto.

Hinata turned red "Sweet" shouted Hanabi with a smile. "Come on neechan let's go. I can't wait to get some sweets" grabbing her sister's hand she began to drag Hinata while Naruto followed them.

"Quite a firecracker isn't she?" said Naruto making Hinata giggle.

Later

As they walked toward the Hyuga compound the clones are doing all the carrying. Hanabi is eating her daifuku "So your clan are born with high chakra reserves, huge stamina, and long lifespan? Which is the reason why you can use the kage bunshin?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded telling her it's one of the perks to have a chakra based kekkei genkai.

"I mean our cousin clan the Senju has it too but not as strong as us" answered Naruto. Hanabi stopped eating since she didn't know they were related to the founders of the village. Hinata nodded and told her in class they learned about it while Naruto remembered that day "Yup it's cool and all having a big family" said Naruto smiling.

Hinata hearing this nodded while Hanabi looked down a bit.

"HINATA!" when Naruto looked straight he noticed Neji in a kimono "You are late with the groceries. The branch members had to shop themselves, seeing you took your time". Glaring at her he didn't brother to look at Naruto at all.

Hinata and Hanabi lowered their heads to the ground not giving Neji eye contact. "Ano. This is our groceries for us. I was told by Uncle I was given the night off to spend with Hanabi" answered Hinata. Hanabi nodded remembering Hizashi giving Hinata the night off so she can spend some time with her but also her studies in the academy.

Neji hearing this glared at her even more as if she just sinned "How dare you! He is your clan head and nothing more. PAIN!" making the hand seal for the caged bird seal, Neji never got the chance to even make the hand seal. Both Hyuga girls prepared to feel the pain but never came, when they turned to Neji he is on his knees feeling the pain through his hand.

"Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata. Shocked that Naruto of all people stood up for her and her sister so she won't feel any pain.

Hanabi is awed that someone is standing up to Neji. All of her life she has seen many branch member sucked and cursed underneath their breath fearing what Neji could do to them.

Naruto glared a hole right into Neji's head wanting to break every finger he has on his hand. Tightening his grip on his hand almost to make it snap "Is there a problem here?" Naruto never took his sight off of Neji, while Hinata bowed to Hizashi.

"No Hizashi-sama. We are coming back from our time together, Naruto-kun offered his help but also kept us company" said Hanabi in a low voice.

Standing much closer to her sister, Hizashi hearing this raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto who still hasn't released his son. "I see. But why is Neji on his knees getting his kimono all dirty?"

Before Hinata spoke, Naruto stared Neji "He didn't like that Hinata-chan called you uncle despite the fact you are. But seeing how he treats family makes me wonder if you are indeed her uncle and this jerk her cousin. Still don't know how someone so sweet like Hinata-chan be related to people that only want the worst for her" answered Naruto. Turning to the shadow clones they all nodded while Hanabi showed them where to drop off the bags of grocery at the branch house "Go, they will dispel afterwards" replied Naruto.

Hizashi hearing this raised an eyebrow 'Kage bunshin'. Impressed by Naruto's skills he noticed Hinata behind him cowering 'Forgive me Hiashi, but it seems my son is throwing away your sacrifice for him and me' thought Hizashi shamefully. "Hinata go inside and enjoy the rest of your free evening. I wish to speak to Namikaze-san with Neji"

Hinata hearing this is worried for Naruto "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I will be fine" smiled Naruto. Hinata nodded while Naruto gave her a warm smile making her blush deeply.

"Hai. Thank you Naruto-kun. Good night" smiled Hinata.

Naruto smiled looking at her while removing one hand from Neji's hand. "You too, sweet dreams" covering his mouth he rubs the back of his head. Hinata hearing this blushed a deep red and ran inside the house to faint. 'I think Ero-sennin affected me more than I thought, but also Kasai?' thought Naruto.

"That is kind of you to carry their bags but also paying for the sweets" answered Hizashi.

"Wasn't anything really, Hinata has always been nice to me. I just didn't like to see someone treat her like she is nothing or Hanabi. I mean all they have is each other, not even a uncle or cousin" answered Naruto. Neji hearing this smiled victoriously like he honestly believed they deserved absolutely nothing, but then winced in pain feeling Naruto tighten his grip even more, while Hizashi frowned watching this but also on what Naruto said.

"Relase him" ordered Hizashi.

"Sure. But here is a warning. If something happens to those two I will be coming back" when Naruto turned to Hizashi his eyes flashed red but a odd swirling ripple affect to it. Hizashi watching this raised an eyebrow and watched Naruto release Neji, as he turned his back on them Neji got up and charged towards him with intent to murder.

Naruto disappeared in a blur.

When Neji looked around, Naruto stood behind him staring at Hizashi.

Hizashi watching this raised an eyebrow. 'Skills are much higher then a genin! This is Minato's son and he is from the Uzumaki clan. The same clan that took two hidden villages and a few others to band together to destory their home. No doubt for any reason they were afraid of the clan and indeed they should fear them for many reasons.' thought Hizashi.

"Naruto enough" scolded Minato.

"Hizashi's kid is a prodigy but he doesn't know anything about the world outside his clan." answered Kasai.

Hizashi turned to his right to see his father and uncle appearing from the shadow. "I assume you will take him home and have him punished for his deeds. But yet it was noble of him" Minato looked at Hizashi and nodded while Kasai snorted asking what about his own kid. "I will speak to Neji"

"Hai Tousama" answered Neji. Walking towards his father he stopped near Naruto "This isn't over you piece of filth" as he walks.

"Agreed. This is just the start... you bastard" answered Naruto.

When Neji stood next to his father they both turned around and left to go inside the compound. Minato appeared with everyone while Kushina gave him Naruto a tight hug "What you did was sweet. But you young man have a long way to go" smiled Kushina.

"I'm not apologizing for protecting a friend. Not even you could make me." Naruto firmly defied his parents.

"That's fine seeing that you think of her more then a friend" giggled Mito, making Naruto blush while the adults chuckle.

"Yup gaki. So I assume you had a lot to think about right?" Naruto turned to Kasai and nodded "So the question is what are you going to do?" everyone turned to him wondering what he means. Kasai hearing this pointed to Naruto "He needs to answer" soon everyone turned to Naruto.

As Naruto thinks back he remembers the Pain incident but something in him changed. Is it the Naruto yin of this world that changed him? "I always chased the wrong girl." answered Naruto. "Sakura talked to me but, unless she was using me I could not be far away. But Hinata, she wanted to catch up to me… She wanted to walk beside me all the time… She just wanted to be with me… I changed her. My smile is what saved her. I'm not afraid to protect her because I know what love is." everyone turned to him seeing how serious and meaningful he is.

Jiraiya is writing this stuff down in his book.

"I want to get to know her. She's always been chasing after me. Even now and this is the start. I'm not going to stop because one day, I'll be standing right beside her, holding your hand… walking with her!" looking at the compound 'Wait for me Hinata-chan' smiled Naruto.

Kushina listening to this cleaned the tears coming from her eyes and stood next to Naruto "I think it's time for the transfer. You are ready and you have the love you need in your heart" smiled Kushina.

And Done.

Wow ok so this is chapter two I hope everyone enjoyed the new story. Heck I know I did lol.

Now on to a serious problem here. Some of you notice my story "My Parents are Konoha Shinobi" is gone. Well we can thank Critics united for that. "Yes. The same people who wants the purge to happen to Fanfiction who tells us to unleash our imgination.

So I asked them why and this is what they reply.

Note this Admins if you are reading this story and you allow them to talk to us authors like this, then you need to put them in their place.

"Now this is from Son of Palpatine and DarkSacredJewelXoX. I put down their names form their messages which came from my private box, a little over a week ago into two when the story was deleted."

Devilzknight86 : So you petition a story and it gets deleted ok thats fine. I understand it had many mistakes seeing it was one of my first starters stories but what is even more funny is that you on your profile who has notthin on about Naruto but mostly on DBZ.

I really hope you are happy.  
4 hours ago

Son of Palpatine replys : I'm quite happy considering what my girlfriend and I did last weekend. :D

Anyway, did you want something?  
1 hour ago

Devilzxknight86 :Your g/f has notthin to do with it bro.  
First of all I expect you to give me an answer not a joke showing you are not seroius second I spoke about DarkSacredJewelXoX. I understand why it was deleted but didnt any of you bother to read the story or just deleted because you did so?  
If that is the case then fine.  
I just hope things turn out fine.  
19 minutes ago

and this one is from DarkSacredJewelXoX

Devilzxknight86 :Finally someone can give me answers!  
4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:What answers are you looking for?  
4 hours ago

devilzxknight86: How many chaps did u read my parents before it was deleted. Or has anyone from your group read more than five chaps?  
Did you guys just skim through the story and find it not your liking or just becasue you guys have the power? Or you just base your judgement on what others says?  
4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:It doesn't have to do with liking the story or not. It's if it breaks the rules. You knew it broke the rules and didn't fix it. Why are you surprised it was removed?  
3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: I dont know about two years being on FF.  
Tell me did any of your soo call Moderators even bother to see the next chaps?  
Then you would have seen that the first five to seven chaps were hard copies while I finally got a beta on the fifth chap. So what you did just delete the story and not bothering to check the rest of the chaps.  
I see I understand it makes perfect clear to me.  
3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX: Two years and you never read the rules? Sounds like a personal problem. Because we can delete stories? Negative. We can't delete anything. Only the administrators of the site can. It doesn't matter, one chapter violating the rules can get the whole story pulled. You were warned. You didn't heed the warning. You had to deal with the consequences.  
3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: You must have allot of pratice.  
Alright I hope you can be happy.  
Laterz.  
3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:Plenty. I'm already happy dearest.

Toodles.

Those were the messages from some of the members of critics united.

"Sigh. I will keep this short"

It sounds like they're saying 'We can do what we want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.'

Wow I mean wow this is what the authors have to deal with. Fan Fiction you are going to allow these bullies to do what they want wow. You know I wrote down some good and great stories, like Kitsune Sennin, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: The Senju Family. Konoha Yellow Yoko and I helped other authors for thier stories.

I can give a few names out but rather not to for their own safety. And trust me I can and many, many people read their stories.

Heck If I want to _we_ can target their favorites authors. No that is wrong becasue then their favorites authors will blame Critics United for everyone flaming them or worse. Seeing that some people dont have any imgination they dont want others who has good ideas to make this happen. But its also a good way to demoralize critics United seeing their favorite authors blaming them.

So I decided after my vacation I will give Fan fiction readers / authors an answer to see if I will be moving all my work from Fan fiction to another site. Yes I know but seeing that many people works are under attack and Fan Fiction being cowards for not doing anything. Maybe they are afraid becasue critics united are going to make mean comments about their stories.

"This website wasn't designed for one person or group to enjoy, so why would anyone let one person of group be the one to decide what the rest of us can do here. Then the stories out their will never reach its true potential"

I hope my words made many people think on what is going on and admins. I hope you guys do something becasue I can be many of more people leaving Fan fiction.

LATERZ.


	3. A new Naruto

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Day before the genin exams Academy

Mito arrived in class and walked to Iruka to give him a paper "Something wrong Mito?" Mito cocked her head not wanting to give him the full details but told him to read the letter from her parents and the "Hokage!" said Iruka.

Many of the academy students turned to Mito wondering what's wrong. Iruka read the note, turned to Mito, and nodded "Yeah. Niichan is one of the few people in the clan to fully go into activation of our chakra based kekkie genkai. He is going to be out of commison for a while. " Half-lying.

Iruka nodded and told her to take a seat.

Ino hearing this turned to her "Wait, Naruto is activating his kekkie genkai? What is it?" Mito shrugged her shoulders making some of the academy students fall face first. "That doesn't help" Huffed Ino.

"Leave it Ino-pig. I bet it's nothing big" said Sakura.

Mito glared at her and sighed "The problem is I don't know because not everyone in the clan gets it. All of us are born with special chakra but some of us are born with very special chakra. I inherit my Kaasan's ability. My uncle inherited something else. They told me it's rare that anyone from the clan gets these abilities, so it doesn't happen a lot. But it can happen to them and now us" Explained Mito.

Sasuke hearing this raised an eyebrow "So you have those chains like your mother?". Mito turned to him with a glare while Sasuke smirked "How I know is quite simple, my tousan told me. But also my kaasan told me as well since they used to be best friends years ago before they fell out of reach" explained Sasuke. Everyone turned to Sasuke wondering how does he know all this.

"Just chains, wow. Anyone can use chains" answered Sakura condescendingly.

Sasuke scoffed at her making everyone turned to him once more. "The chains they were talking about are made of chakra. Strong enough to make a barrier and strong enough to stop almost anything. My tousan told me it can even cut through something like a whole mountain" explained Sasuke smirking at Mito seeing he knows her secret.

Mito looked at the chalkboard with an emotionless face making some people nervous. "How nice you know about that" keeping a clam voice but no emotion what so ever. "I also know about your clan's abilities so I guess we're even" everyone looked at her wondering what she knows. Even Sasuke looked surprised "Like your sharingan won't ever copy it. In fact you have to _kill_ your best friend to achieve the next level of the sharingan. With that power you go blind so you take your relative's sharingan to keep your own eyesight. And not always with their consent. A new eternal sharingan along the mangekyo with other _abilities_" answered Mito in a disgusted voice.

Getting up she walked to the door "Excuse me" leaving the room.

Sasuke sat there shocked she knows all this. 'How does she know all this? No one outside the clan should know those secrets.'

Everyone looked at Sasuke shocked about hearing all this. Sakura just snorted "Yeah right. What kind of kekkei genkai needs you to kill your best friend to activate a higher one? Or to steal someone eyes? It's just a load of crap to make Sasuke look bad which we know is impossible." Answered Sakura. Mostly the civilian students nodded while the academy students from the clans all looked at each other with nervous glances thinking about it. What made them most worried, even Sakura on some level of her mind, was the fact Sasuke wasn't trying to discredit the claim.

Hokage Tower

Nawaki grumbled to himself while Dan and Kasai walked with him wondering who decided to make an emergency meeting. When Nawaki walked in he noticed the 'Civilian council?'. Looking at Kasai and Dan they both shared a concern look while something doesn't seem right to them.

"Why do I get a feeling that Naruto's past experience is involved in this?" asked Kasai.

Dan nodded with a long sigh. Looking at Danzou he turns to Kasai "You're telling me. It's because of him Naruto's status went out the door. The civilian council practically ruined Konoha. Hopefully Sakumo's help being in the elder seat along with Hiruzen and his former teammates will put some convincing into those two old bats. But if it doesn't then it's trouble for all of us" whispered Dan angrily.

Kasai nodded.

Turning to the two elders he sighs and wonders what else can go wrong in this meeting. "Let's hope this goes well. If it doesn't I'll have to tell Minato and Kushina what I did or am going to do". Placing his hand on his face he wonders how this meeting will go. "Hopefully it stays as a last resort"

Dan nodded also hoping Tsunade won't kill him.

When Nawaki sat he turned to Danzou clearing his throat while Fugaku nodded. "It has come to my attention that a group of S class nins named Akatsuki are after the jinchuuriki". Kasai flinched while Dan sucked his teeth, Nawaki on the other hand kept a relaxed composure which he aquired from years of practice against Tsunade.

Turning to Hiruzen he couldn't keep his shocked reaction hidden. 'Oh dear Kami. Is this really going to happen?' thought Hiruzen to himself.

"Excuse me but Konoha doesn't have a jinchuuriki. In fact Hashirama Senju gave the other biju to the other nations to promote peace. So why set up this meeting if Konoha has nothing to worry about?" replied Mebuki. Ever since she and her husband retired from being shinobi she was nominated by the majority of the civilians and had much of the support of the civilian council making her head of the civilian council.

Homura hearing this turned to her "That is not exactly true. Konoha does have one to keep balance among the other nations. A jinchuuriki is the village's best hope and last line of defense. Do you really think Shodai-sama wouldn't keep one here in case future kages attacked us later on with their own?" Everyone turned to the elder nodding while Sakumo turned to Nawaki.

"So what is the meeting about really?" asked Nawaki.

Turning to Danzou he looked at Fugaku and nodded.

"We simply wished that you hand over the jinchuuriki so he can be properly trained to protect Konoha and destroy this group" answered Fugaku. All eyes turned to him "This is a matter of safety to the village and if this person can't do that, perhaps a more suitable person should be made into a jinchuuriki". Giving out his explanation knowing he will convince everyone that someone from his clan is the best candidate. Thus he'd have a jichuuriki he'd have inarguable dominance over.

Kasai glared at him while Dan shook his head wondering where this is going. Some of the civilian council are talking with each other angry that they have been housing a demon in any manner. Hiruzen watching this shook his head 'Dear Kami, what they said is coming true. Nawaki what will you do? I fear this might turn into a civil war'.

Nawaki looked at Fugaku with a smile. "The person's identity has been kept secret since the founding of Konoha. It's not going to be revealed that easily."

Everyone who didn't know gasped "Excuse me! Since the founding?" asked Mebuki. Nawaki nodded while she began to think "Konoha had a jinchuuriki this long? But why hasn't this person's identity been told? This person could lose control or something can happen to the seal. We had the right to know so we could have kept them away from us, our families, and our businesses!" Soon many of the civilian councils started to scream for a name and the death.

"ENOUGH!" roared Nawaki silencing the room. "The person's identity will continue to remain a secret. Do you _want_ this group to come after this person and our village? Or any other hidden village? Do we know the other jinchuuriki's identities from the other Villages?" Looking around to the clan heads many agreed with Nawaki while Fugaku sucked his teeth.

"He's right" spoke Sakumo for the first time. "A jinchuuriki's identity is to be kept secret to better protect their village. Not just from other villages, but from their home village as well."

Hiruzen was pulling on his beard "Indeed. With the civilian council acting the way they are right now, talking about an unashamed desire to ostracize this person, it seems to me they are too quick to judge. In fact they might intentionally spread rumors and lies to further ostracize this person. With something like that going on spies can get their hands on confidential information with minimal effort and spell trouble for Konoha. They might even isolate the person or his family. A jinchuriki's power comes from its emotion so making that person emotionless or bitter makes them very unstable".

Everyone talked about it while Danzou cursed underneath his breath wondering why Hiruzen is talking for this. Fugaku looks angry to hear this "But the safety of Konoha is more important. What if the other villages already knows who she is?" said Fugaku.

"She?" said Mebuki. With what Hiruzen said she ignored him thinking that the civilians wouldn't do that. But soon she saw them all standing up from there chairs demanding her death before even hearing a name or a track record. Just the mere fact someone was a jinchuuriki was to them more than enough reason to put them in a guillotine. "Enough!" shouting at them. She turns to Fugaku "Please, who is this person and how do you know it's a female?" asked Mebuki. In fact she is curious to how this happened and what Homura said being here since Konoha 'So which Biju is it? I can only think of one, the strongest. Kyuubi!'

"Yes, please do tell" taunted Nawaki, knowing Fugaku would damage himself too by answering.

Fugaku glared at the Hokage but smirked. "Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. In fact she is the second, not the first. The first to hold Kyuubi was your grandmother Mito Uzumaki who married Hashirama Senju" answered Fugaku. Mostly everyone in the room kept silent BUT three people soon started to laugh very loudly making Danzou and Fugaku confused.

Kasai was banging his hand on the table then looked at the Uchiha clan head and Danzou "Your information is outdated" the laughter died and was replaced with an icy cold serious tone making many people in the room shiver. "We knew about Akatsuki for months. In fact Nawaki and Hiruzen already knew because Jiraiya told them. We waited to see what move they were going to make".

Dan nodded and sighed "But that went down the drain with Danzou and Fugaku. Great job, now the other villages will keep a close eye to see which jinchuuriki was captured or betrayed. But the way you are talking sounds like you already told the other villages about Kushina" staring at Fugaku wondering what he has done.

The clan heads and civilian council have their mouths on the ground shocked they are already steps ahead of them.

"Indeed. Nawaki came to me with Jiraiya and we deicided on a plan. This plan will continue on. But futher more the jinchuuriki's status won't be revealed to protect the person but also the village." stated Hiruzen glaring at his rival and the Uchiha clan head. "Information like this can spell disaster for all of us, regardless of someone's position in the village." replied Hiruzen.

"If the Hokage along with Kasai and Dan are taking necessary steps I don't feel worried at all" spoke Sakumo. Everyone turned to him nodding towards everyone in the room "In fact what Fugaku just said makes me wonder why does he know this information. Information like this is kept closely guarded. But it seems to me that he is stirring up trouble with Danzou."

Nawaki sighed and nodded "So what members did you deploy under your command to the other villages? You could start a war here. Or worse bring these SS rank missing ninjas to Konoha". Minus one civilian all gasped while she looked at the Uchiha clan head and Danzou wondering why did they deploy their own forces instead of talking to the Hokage.

"Indeed. It sounds to me like you want to invade another village once they lose their jinchuuriki or even start a war" replied Mebuki. The clan heads all turned to the two watching them in silence.

Fugaku sucked his teeth but soon smirked turning to Kasai "Well they should be afraid of us and reminded of that. After all Konoha has a jinchuuriki but also two pseudo-jinchūriki (Simulated-jinchūriki) Like Kumo's most famous traitors Ginkaku and Kinkaku" answered Fugkau with a smirk on his face. Danzou listening to him nodded and pointed out with such valuable tools-

"Finish that line and I WILL kill you!" roared Kasai. In a blink of an eye he appeared in front of Danzou "FINISH IT! I DARE YOU!" grabbing Danzou's neck he slammed him against the wall shocking everyone "You think they are tools? Nothing more nothing less? We should send you to battle! Let this cripple, weaken the enemy forces so we can finish the enemy off. Why should we waste our strong first? Send the weaker ones like him to battle first then our strong ones will finish them off. THIS is your way of philosophy Danzou, so how do you like being on the other end of your own beliefs?" dropping him on the ground.

He turned around to face everyone in the room. The civilian council all sat there scared while the clan heads didn't say one word, Koharu and Homura looked at Hiruzen sighing while Nawaki turned to Danzou. "I don't know how you got this information but spying on a family for your own intentions isn't welcome Danzou. I will have some of my trusted anbu to watch you" everyone watched Danzou on the ground, angry at Kasai.

Nawaki moved to Fugaku "And you. Since you know about our secrets we... or should I say my clan along with our cousin, should tell everyone about your little secrets. But seeing that someone did already, which you will find out later, I suggest you sit down and shut up. Or you'll see for yourself what it's like to have someone else go around telling others your secrets." ordered Nawaki. Hiruzen watching this looks at Fugaku sucking his teeth while many of the civilian council jump to defend him.

"ENOUGH!" roared Nawaki silencing them. "This is a shinobi village and these are shinobi matters. I don't know why Danzou or Fugaku brought you into this but the only reason they did is because they wanted you to support them against the rest of us. I will not let you civilians make decision on this village that would place the village or shinobi in danger. You all want this person dead solely because he houses a biju. You don't want to hear anything except your own words repeated by others"

The civilians all erupted at their Hokage "We should have a say!"

"That person is a monster!"

"Why should we trust _you_ to protect us?"

Hiruzen hearing all this shook his head in shame 'If those three died against that masked man I would have caved in a long time ago. Mito and Naruto would have been orphans because of these people thinking they shouldn't have to take no for an answer. Or maybe not. Tsunade and Dan would be still around' thinking to himself Hiruzen filled the room with enough killing intent making them all think a demon appeared.

"How dare you all!" screaming at them everyone turned to Hiruzen. "For almost two decades Nawaki did what was always right. You all right now get a little power and want everyone to listen to you instead? Why should we listen to you instead? If we were attacked by an enemy would any of you be a better leader or defender than him? I suggest we remove the civilian council from their ranks. Terminate that branch in the Village until they realize Konoha was made for shinobi, not civilians" everyone gasped to hear Hiruzen say such a thing.

Sakumo hearing this "I agree, BUT-" all eyes turned to him. "The civilian council tends to the civilians. They should be here because as stated in the charter they have a say in what goes on in the Village. But only regarding the civilian side, not the shinobi"

Mebuki sighed but nodded "True what elder Sakumo says. But the way the civilian council are acting is not appropriate for their office. They are clearly scared but also want someone to blame in the future for things they dislike" turning to Kasai "And that is your family along with the Hokage's family. I myself find it hard to swallow that your sister is a jinchuuriki but also seeing what she has done in the past, fighting for Konoha in the front lines. Nonetheless I am concerned about the seal. Even in fact your clan are known to be the best sealers but how do we know it won't fail? Even this long what are the odds?"

Many people in the room soon whispered asking Kasai. Nawaki hearing this shook his head watching all this happen. 'So it begins. Fugaku you are going to pay I swear' thought Nawaki bitterly.

Kasai chuckled at everyone's comments and whispers "So blame my family for the last shinobi war. You know if it wasn't for the Senju and Uzumaki clan you all wouldn't be here. In fact the Uchiha just stayed in the back like a midwife during labor to help found this village." Everyone turned to Fugaku slamming his hand on the table while Homura and Koharu along with Hiruzen nodded saying how true that is.

Dan who's been quiet all this time sighed "I along with Nawaki and Tsunade decided to change our name to Uzumaki to join them in thus recreating the Uzumaki clan". Everyone turned to him shock while Nawaki turned to the two wondering what Tsunade is going to say "In fact my niece Shizune will be also joining as well" answered Dan.

Kasai nodded "We already appointed Minato as clan head, he just has to renounce the Namikaze name. Which he agreed to" spoke Kasai. Everyone in the room looked at each other. The civilian council all looked at each other and shaked not wanting to pass this motion.

Shikaku turning to his former teammates who nodded and stood up giving them their support. "We support this". Shibi also stood up giving his support while Tsume agreed. "Us too" said Tsume while Shibi nodded.

Fugaku sneered at the idea "I vote against it. It would be giving one clan too much power"

The remaining clan head is Hizashi Hyuga while everyone turned to him waiting for him. 'This is very interesting. With the six civilian council members all declining while Mebuki agreed with them. But she has no ill will against the Uzumaki clan but the idea to have a jinchuuriki in Konoha? She hates it dearly for whatever reason that may be. Is it because it gave Kushina all that power during her time as a kunoichi? Mebuki was top in class while Kushina who came from Uzu was the dead last. But in the end Kushina along with Minato proved to be the strongest while she was left in the dark'.

Thinking to himself he looked at the elders and sighed "I support under one condition". Everyone turned to him while Kasai raised an eyebrow, Nawaki wonders what he wants and made a motion to continue "Many years ago Kushina had red chakra. Your niece and nephew which I won't say. So what happens if they do later or either one will, which means who is the jinchuuriki. My clan can see this and I want no one to blame us if this information gets out. I will order my clan not to say not one word BUT" turning to Danzou "I don't think that will happen seeing that someone here has their own shinobi on their command"

Nawaki along with Kasai and Dan sucked their teeth. Kasai sent a death glare towards Danzou while Nawaki nodded "Agreed". Looking at everyone "It's a tie and I can't vote. Seeing I am to be part of that clan. The Sarutobi clan goes to Hiruzen along being an elder. His vote counts as two." Turning to them waiting for their answer.

"No" replied Danzou 'This is a disaster. Everything went downhill. Why?'

Sakumo hearing this raised an eyebrow 'What are you doing Danzou?' Looking at Nawaki "Yes"

Homura and Koharu "Yes"

The last Hiruzen "Yes. I believe it's time for the Uzumaki clan to be brought back".

Nawaki nodded "Then it's official. The Uzumaki clan seat is reactivated while the remaining Senju joins their cousin clan. This meeting is over" getting up he walks out of the room while Kasai sent a death glare towards Fugaku and Danzou. Dan thanked the clan heads for their support while Kasai wonders what is going to happen next.

LATER Uzumaki home.

Kushina wiped Naruto's forehead due to the fever he has 'Naruto, what is going on?' Hearing the door bell she left the room to see who it is.

Hinata decided to see if Naruto is ok but also to drop off the notes for Mito seeing that she didn't return back to the academy. In fact an anbu came to the academy telling Iruka that Mito has been excused by the Hokage making Sasuke nervous. When the door opened Hinata saw Kushina "Gomen. I came by to drop off the notes for Mito-san and Naruto-kun."

Kushina watched Hinata poking her fingers together giggled "Thank you Hinata. Would you like to come in? I can use an extra pair of hands helping to lower Naruto's fever. I need to pay a visit to an old friend" her happy cheery mood changed to sour and hateful upon mentioning a friend. Hinata blushed but nodded "Great, follow me"

With her walking in Kasai noticed Hinata and raised an eyebrow 'That gaki is going to get laid this early?' Looking at Kushina 'Nope. Instead she is playing matchmaker. Can't blame her, I would have done the same thing. Maybe I should take a more active role'. Smirking he left the room and headed to see Nawaki on a few things.

Hinata held a bowl of ice cold water entering the room to see Naruto toss and turn in his sleep. "He's been like this all day?" asked Hinata. Kushina nodded sadly making something up telling her Kasai went through something like this years ago but not this long. As Hinata got closer she placed the bowl of water near the night stand and placed the wash cloth on his forehead.

Naruto taking a deep breath noticed the new scent and smiled "Hinata-chan". Kushina raised an eyebrow noticing Naruto soon started to snore peacefully while his tossing and turning stopped.

"Well this is interesting. Who knew you had the right touch?" watching Hinata turn red she continued to rinse the washcloth and wiped Naruto's head down with the cloth. "Can you watch him? I need to visit an old friend". There goes the happy cheery mood to the hateful distasteful mood.

"Hai" smiled Hinata wiping Naruto's forehead.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" smiled Kushina. Walking out of the room she let out a sigh and got angry remembering what Mito told her what happened 'Mikoto how dare you' thought Kushina bitterly.

Within Naruto's Mindscape.

Naruto looking around noticed a room of endless white "Where the hell am I?" looking around he noticed another person in the room looking like him and glaring at him. "Wait it's me?"

"Wrong" said the other Naruto. "I am the Naruto of this world" Said Naruto B.

Naruto A blinked and tilted his head "Wait. I thought we merged together? So why is this happening now? Is it because of Kurama?" Watching Naruto B fold his arms and shake his head.

"Don't know, don't care. I just want to know what you are planning to do with everyone. From what I saw in your past I can't believe you acted like an idiot. A clown. Don't use being an orphan as an excuse. You could have acted differently but instead you chose this. So why should I even allow you to exist? Maybe I should take back what is mine" shouted Naruto B of this world.

Naruto A blocked Naruto B's punch while he used his elbow to counter 'Ugh what is wrong?' Watching Naruto B smirk, Naruto A tried to headbutt him but failed.

"Haven't figured it out? That is _my_ body. Kasai said that even though the yin may be the same the body can be different. Meaning the body you had must have been like tousan's but in this world I inherited more of Kaasan's body perhaps a little of both" answered Naruto B.

Naruto A looked at his body and sucked his teeth, turning to Naruto B "Why are you doing this? I am not your enemy".

"I know you aren't. But from what I saw you put your friends in danger. You jumped in without thinking" letting out a sigh he stares at him shaking his head wondering what went wrong. Did growing up with no one affected him that much? "Kasai told me something when I was young. There are three types of shinobi who makes decisions that affect the world."

"Affect the world?" said Naruto A. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Watching Naruto B get angry "IT HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING!" screaming at him. He charged towards Naruto A and slammed his knee into Naruto's B chest making him cough. "You allowed Sasuke to get away. You allowed all this to happen because you wanted everyone to respect you, to never look down at you. In the end a war happened. People died, Hinata-chan got HURT".

Slamming a fist right into Naruto's A face. He is sent back by the force "So tell me why should I merge with you?" pointing at him.

Naruto A stumbled on to his feet and wiped the blood from his face. Looking into the cold blue eyes his counterpart has "First off, don't you dare assume I wanted any of that to happen. You didn't have to live like I did so don't you dare talk to me like I'm just you but one who makes bad decisions. Speaking of which, what are the three types of shinobi that affect our world? What did Kasai say about them?"

Naruto B raised an eyebrow but sighed decided to tell him. "One type of shinobi is a mental thinker. They look to logic and understanding. Like Tousan or the Aburame. The other is an emotional thinker. They make decisions based on their feelings and what they believe should be done. Like Kaasan." Naruto A listened to him nodding "The last is both. When both of them use logic and emotions they clash and you look into your heart to see what is right and wrong. Don't neglect them but listen to both of them. Then make your decision" answered Naruto b.

Naruto A listening to all this looked down. Thinking back to all what has happened. "You are right" looking away "I allowed Sasuke to get away thinking he wouldn't go. But his thirst for revenge was greater then the bonds we have". Turning to Naruto B he noticed his hateful glare that he sent to Naruto A wondering what wrong he said.

"I don't have that bond here in this world. I have my bonds with my family and I want to create a bond with Hinata-chan. But that can't happen with you thinking like you always did, like things will always work out if you believe hard enough. That's fairy-tail talk and you're too old to believe life works that way or EVER" shouted Naruto B.

Slamming another fist into Naruto A's face, he grabbed his head before he was slammed back and kneed him right into the nose. "Every decision you made was for your stupid dream. You not once thought about protecting anyone if they weren't a part of it" shouted at the other world Naruto.

He coughed up blood "You're right" letting out a smirk "But I would have died to protect any of my friends. Even though I made too many mistakes I won't make that one here". Getting up standing tall he glared at his counterpart getting ready to fight.

Naruto B looked at Naruto A and smiked happy to hear that "I guess you are the third choice like Kasai said. Don't make any mistakes on this because here it will cost us dearly, not just you. But to Tsunade and Dan, Shizune and more. It affects us greatly and I don't want to see Hinata-chan in that state to protect me. Get strong".

Walking towards to Naruto A he extended his hand. The moment the two touched a golden aura surrounded them and the two became one. As Naruto opened his eyes he notices Kyuubi behind a cage smiliar to his old seal but instead of a sewer it was Konoha but empty. **"It's done Naruto, it's time to wake up and change**" he looked at Kyuubi who spoke and nodded.

With Kushina, Uchiha compound.

Kushina was walking towards Mikoto home 'It's surely been a long time.' Thinking to herself it's almost been a little over a decade since she walked around the Uchiha compound.

Once she arrived at the home she knocked loudly. Wacthing the door open she saw "Hello Itachi. Is Mikoto-san home? I need to have a word with her".

For Itachi he raised an eyebrow wondering what is going on. He hasn't seen Kushina in a long time, in fact he noticed her around the village but hasn't talked to her since his mother hasn't spoken to her. "Hai. One moment Kushina san" bowing he went to get his mother. 'Sasuke what did you do? Or was it tousan this time?'

It wasn't long until Mikoto came to door "Kushina?" Wondering why her former best friend decided to show up she noticed Kushina's stern face "What can I do for you?"

Kushina took one deep breath and sent a death glare to Mikoto making her lean back from shock. "Whatever you are planning, whatever you told your sons or anyone from your clan, watch it. I also know about the sharingan stages and how to get them. I don't care who you think you are or what you think I am. But know this, if you or your husband do anything to my children or anyone from your clan acts out like last time, I will return the favor myself" Kushina's eyes glowed red while a dark red aura glowed around her body.

Mikoto stood shivering from all that bloodlust.

"Kaasan!" shouted Itachi running towards his mother, he noticed Kushina still glaring.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening" said Kushina.

When she left Itachi turned to his mother shaking her head wondering what happened between them "Last time? What on earth happened last time? What did Fugaku do?" said Mikoto out loud. Turning to her oldest son telling him not to say anything "Ask Sasuke if he said anything to Mito or Naruto". Itachi nodded watching his mother leave.

"What on earth is going on here? I need to speak to Shisui and maybe bring Obito into this. But I also need to tell the Hokage what might go on" said Itachi to himself.

Uzumaki home

When Kushina got home an hour later, she noticed Kasai against the wall while Minato was pinning him. Tsunade, Shizune sent a death glare towards Dan making him nervous "What the hell is going on here?". Mito sighed and told Kushina what happened at the meeting making her gape like a fish out of water that those two did that.

"Tousan and baa-chan are angry that they have to renounce their last names" answered Mito. She understands what is going on and for them to have the Uzumaki clan this has to happen for numerous reasons.

Before Kushina spoke everyone heard a loud noise coming from out side "What is that?" Everyone turned to the stairs where Hinata came down panting.

"Naruto-kun isn't in his room" panting everyone heard another explosion and ran outside.

Outside in the backyard.

Once everyone got outside they came to a sight that none of them will ever forget. "Is that niichan?" said Mito shocked. Everyone all noticed an army of Naruto's attacking one Naruto right into the middle.

Kasai blinked then rubbed his eyes not believing all this.

Kushina's mouth is on the ground.

Minato made a ram seal thinking it's a genjutsu.

Tsunade wondered how much did his chakra reserves grow.

Dan is amazed to see all this.

Shizune is speechless.

Hinata is awed.

Naruto himself was dodging to the right, slammed his elbow into the clone's chest making it dispel. Grabbing a clone's arm he threw him to the other clones making a few more dispel. Running towards one he extends his hand out making a rasengan slamming into a clone. Jumping up he makes another clone while the clone soon started to move around his hand "Odama Rasengan" with him and the clone falling down.

The giant ball of chakra slams into the ground making many of the clones lose balance but also feel the shockwave of the chakra making them dispel.

With all the clones gone, Naruto walked out of the cloud of smoke smirking "Sorry. I guess I made too much noise."

"Gaki. That is awesome. How do you feel?" asked Kasai.

"Like a whole new me" answered Naruto with a grin.

Watching their shocked reactions he turned to Hinata who hasn't stopped blushing. "Hey Hinata-chan. Thanks for taking care of me. I noticed you were sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake you up."

Hinata looked away poking her fingers together "Ano. It wasn't any trouble. I also brought you and Mito-san some notes for class. The genin test is tomorrow so I didn't want any of you to miss out" continuing playing with her fingers.

"Genin test? It's just the bunshin, replacement, and henge with some written test" replied Naruto. Minato hearing this raised an eyebrow but he turned to Naruto shaking his head "It's not?"

Mito nodded wondering where Naruto got that "Nope. You have to show them at least two ninjutsu, two genjutsu, and if you can't do that then an advanced fuinjutsu which is much harder. You have to show them how stealthy you are while being timed not to get caught but along being clever. You have to get information from some people. It's a long test. They get like twenty chunin to help administrate the test. What, did you think having civilian students would lower the graduating test standards? As if"

Tsunade nodded telling them that only half pass "So with forty only twenty pass."

Naruto hearing this dropped his head but an evil smile appeared. "Oh wait until tomorrow".

"I have a bad feeling" said Minato, earning a nod from everyone. Turning to Naruto "Escort Hinata home. We all need to talk".

Naruto turned to Hinata smiling "Sure, I would love to". Kasai chuckling turned to Kushina and then to Tsunade whispering something making both kunoichi flinch.

Next Day Konoha.

Mayhem. Armageddon. Chaos. Confusion. All around Konoha everyone wanted to know one thing. Who pranked the clans, the police force, the anbu headquarters, and Konoha's Strict Correctional Facility? "Get back here brat!" Everyone turned to Naruto running from the anbu while some jonins and chunins are passed out of the ground exhausted.

Naruto didn't show up at the academy for the test, oh no on the contrary. He was found caught glueing the Headquarters of the Uchiha police building and the anbu headquarters. It's been three hours already and reports are just growing while Naruto continues to run and hide against many people in Konoha.

"Why can't we catch him?" shouted one anbu.

Naruto sitting on the wall using his chakra shrugged his shoulders "Don't know but you are taking it easy on your training". Looking around he noticed some of the kunoichi glaring daggers at him "Oh come on that outfit isn't bad" chuckled Naruto. If Kasai or Jiraiya were here they would have died from blood loss.

Anko along with Yugao and Kurenai tightened their fist hating that Naruto replaced all their outfits with skin tight mesh armor only covering the important features. "That's a lot of skin you ladies are showing. Think of the children" chuckled Naruto.

"I'll kill him!" shouted Anko throwing a barrage of kunai at him.

When the three started to chase Naruto many men passed out due to the all the blood rushing out of their noses. "Later" said Naruto. Jumping towards the roof making his escape.

Kurenai turned to Yugao while wondering why the jonins and chunins are passed out with the anbu. "We've been chasing him since six in the moring" groaned the anbu. All three kunoichi gasped to hear this while the other jonin nodded "He evaded us all the time. Every time we get close he manages to dodge, even hide from us. Torune one of our best sensors has trouble finding him" cried the jonin.

"Wow. Didn't know the gaki could do that" said Anko.

"Indeed" said Kurenai.

"Got to give him credit" said Yugao.

"Yo." Said Kasai taking a picture of the tree standing next to each other while they blink. "Later Hime's" chuckled Kasai.

All three kunoichi eye's started to twitch.

With Naruto.

On the tree laughing he turned to Konoha "It's been three hours. No one has caught me. I pranked all the clans and all the important places in Konoha and even some civilian places. So what is next?" looking up to the sky. He laid down on the tree and soon started to yawn "Maybe I made my point?" yawning he turned to his right and noticed about twenty jonin and growing.

Turning to his left he noticed about forty chunin.

On the ground was almost all the Uchiha police force.

Looking towards the roof was about fifty anbu.

'I might have gone a little too far' letting out a weak chuckle "You guys want a head start?" chuckled Naruto. Everyone turned to him with killing intent making Naruto blink "Fine. Don't say I didn't offer" using a child's voice. He brought his hands together making a hand seal "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Soon everyone saw about two hundreds Naruto's appear into existence.

"Scatter!" shouted all the clones.

With the confusion going around everyone soon started to chase some clones while some got dispelled on the way.

"How is he able to do this?" shouted Ibiki. Everyone turned to him and snickered seeing him wear an orange beret while Ibiki sent a glare towards everyone who is snickering "Catch the kid" ordered Ibiki.

"Alright alright, hold onto your beret" said a jonin mockingly.

Everyone turned to him while Ibiki noticed something odd "He henged, get him" pointing to a male adult in his early twenties with whisker marks. The person soon dispel making everyone groan. "Why can't we catch him?" shouted Ibiki. " I refuse this reality andsubstitute my own" folding his arms some of the anbu shaked their heads seeing its not working.

Hokage Tower.

Nawaki rubbed his head while Minato is the center of attention. Wondering who made this meeting at this time, Nawaki turned to the civilian council wondering what is going on. Hearing a loud crash outside everyone turned to the door open up quietly while Naruto walked in eating a huge bowl of ramen.

"Sorry that I am late. I came by asking if I passed?" eating his noodles. Everyone in the room turned to Minato while he let out a nervous chuckle but glared at his son.

"Young man get rid of the ramen" ordered Mebuki. Naruto blinked while Mebuki sent him a glare like a mother would scolding their child.

"Hai" throwing the huge bowl of ramen out the window he takes a seat near the podium "So what's up?"

Everyone blinked then started to yell at Naruto who started to clean his ear.

Nawaki watching this sighed "ENOUGH!" screaming everyone turned to him. "Naruto, why did you prank 'Snicker. Cough. Chuckle' the clans?" asked Nawaki trying to hold his laughter in but it's failing. He turned to some of the clan heads and civilians asking what did he do.

Hizashi Hyuga let out a large sigh while many people snicker to see the orange hair while he looks much tanner. Everyone turned to him waiting for him to start while he sent a glare to Naruto who smirked back. "Today in my clan compound we woke up to see a huge lines of aluminum foil aiming at the main house. It was reflecting the sun towards us while a seal clearly visble there probably to intensify it. Our windows were open and it only took a few minutes for some of us get tanned."

Lifting his arm up everyone chuckled to see the tan line while he lowered his collar down making the room laugh harder.

"Ok. That's good" chuckled Nawaki, never in his life he ever saw a Hyuga that tan. "Ok next victims...I mean. Never mind" shaking his head he just waved his hand for anyone to go.

Shikaku sighed and shook his head "We wake up today and find all of our deer drunk and roaming around all of Konoha. We had to catch them and return them back home. But it's difficult to do seeing that they stumble and collapse on the ground. Some of us had to carry them home" sighed Shikaku.

"So in other words you guys actually had to do some physical work" grinned Tsume.

Shikaku just grunted while his teammates chuckled.

Inoichi cleared his throat and turned to Naruto wondering how he did it. "He broke into our compound and somehow chakra-glued the furniture up to the ceiling. We had breakfast on the ceiling while some of us got headaches and fell to the ground where marshmallow paste broke our fall".

Nawaki with his jaw on the ground wonders how he did this.

"Easy for you" shouted Choza. "He glued all our refrigerators shut and once we got them open we found all our food replaced with diet products. When I went to get a drink of water it was replaced with prune juice" glaring at Naruto he is on the ground laughing while everyone turned to each other wondering how he did it.

"Well that isn't bad" everyone turned to Tsume who had it worse "This morning we found every single cat in Konoha in my clan compound. On top of that all of us woke up with fleas. Some of the dogs woke up with no hair because they kept gnawing until the hair was gone. I had to shave Kiba's hair today along with a few others in the clan" answered Tsume.

Naruto burst out laughing "Naruto!" shouted Minato.

"What? This is funny" chuckled Naruto.

Everyone turned to Shibi who raised an eyebrow. "Our morning was a little eventful. We found all of our hives together covered in honey while bee's kept stinging us preventing us from getting our allies. We tried to summon them back with our chakra but he put smoke bombs around the area making it hard for them to come back to us".

There was a moment of silence until Sakumo chuckled "Bee keepers" chuckling. Shibi nodded but also pointed out that some of their bugs are now resistant to the smoke which is a plus side.

"Ok something good came out of this" repleid Nawaki.

Everyone turned to Fugaku who is glaring at Naruto with his sharingan "What did he do?" asked Minato.

Fugaku glared at Minato "He glued all the windows and door shut to the police force. No one could get in or out. Everyone's uniform had itching, sneezing, and sleeping powder covering the inside" answered Fugaku angrily who soon started to scratch all over his body making everyone snicker while he screamed trying to get that itch on his back and cant.

"How the mighty have fallen" chuckled Nawaki. Looking at Naruto he noticed a few people coming in with stacks of paperwork dropped on the podium while Nawaki started to make gaping sounds. "He's dead" answered Nawaki.

"Explanation" demanded Minato. Looking at Naruto everyone wondered where did he get a small gas powered stove with a giant pot cooking ramen "Naruto get rid of it NOW"

"But it's lunch" whined Naruto.

"NOW!" shouted everyone in the room.

Naruto threw the giant pot out the window grumbling about his lunch. "Answers NOW!" demanded Minato.

Naruto blinked and looked at everyone "What? I just performed the graduating exam". Everyone fell to the ground wondering where he got that from "I mean I did everything what you guys wanted us from the academy to do, just on a whole different scale. Also..." Taking out a scroll he threw it towards Nawaki who opened it.

"This is information on civilians who are passing information along to the other villages. Their accounts, logs, letters. and even some pictures" turning to Naruto who nodded. He did some more investigating finding it odd that some civilians have this.

Hiruzen along with the other elders turned to the civilian council while Mebuki raised an eyebrow "Is this a joke?" Nawaki shook his head and showed pictures of one council man making him nervous. 'I don't beleive this. The boy did something good?' looking at Naruto she raised an eyebrow wondering why but also how?

Sakumo read the scroll and thought back through everything "So what he did today was for the graduation exam. He did a advanced seal on the Hyuga clan and invaded the clan compounds performing a few ninjutsu tricks. And he outran chunin, jonin, and anbu." Turning to Naruto he nodded "He passed with flying colors" letting out a hearty chuckle.

Hiruzen nodded "Indeed. To able to break into some important places in Konoha but also hide from our forces but also used some fuinjutsu along with ninjutsu. He passed with flying colors but also he pointed out weaknesses in our defenses" answered Hiruzen. Something that will be change to make sure no prankster will ever do this again.

Nawaki turned to Naruto who is kicking his feet waiting for a verdict "Fine. Seeing that Naruto did all this, I will pass him BUT his punishment will be much worse" snapping his fingers. Yugao, Kurenai, and Anko appeared all wet while some of them had noodles in their hair "What happen to you three?"

"Someone threw ramen out the window" hissed Anko.

"Oh that was everyone in the room telling me to. I wouldn't have if they just let me eat, but noooo!" answered Naruto folding his arms mumbling about wasting good ramen.

The three kunoichi's turned to the room filling it with killing intent. "They are all going to die" hissed Kurenai.

"Painfully" hissed Yugao.

"Nawaki jiji" called Naruto.

Breaking the killing intent for the moment giving the clan heads a minute to think of a escape while the civilian council all passed from the killing intent in the room.

"Yes gaki?" gritted Nawaki.

"Hmm if I tell you how to defeat paperwork will I get no punishment? Instead I get paid for an A rank mission for helping to solve these flaws in Konoha's security but also graduating seeing that I filled the criteria on a much bigger scale" replied Naruto, while all eyes turned to him. Nawaki hearing the deal raised an eyebrow wondering how Naruto is going to pull this off.

"And if you can't?" asked Nawaki.

"I will do every D rank mission for a year with my team. I will be your personal assistant for a whole year" answered Naruto.

Nawaki hearing this raised an eyebrow "Deal. What is your answer?" Naruto standing up made a kage bunshin while the clone grabbed one piece of paper, filled the blanks, and dispelled. Nawaki just stared at Naruto while Hiruzen banged his head on the table groaning and moaning about wasting so much time. "Go home. You will get paid tomorrow and congratulations on graduating" answered Nawaki while his head banged on the table.

Naruto blinked and shrugged his shoulders "Hai" walking towards the door. The clan heads all turned to Nawaki shaking his head on the table while Hiruzen continued to groan and moan.

"What did we just miss?" asked Choza.

Everyone in the room minus the Sandaime and Yondaime sighed "You have no clue" said the two.

Ok so not bad for chapter three lol.

Yes I decided to change Sakiri to Mebuki seeing we now know who Sakura's parents are. AS some of you know I change her around seeing she acts differently from my other stories. I mean hey its a different world right.

Also their is a poll on my profile for two stories of mine. "So please vote"

Plus Brown phantom has a poll going who has the best Naru/Hina story. so please vote even though Its good for the end of the year "I think".

So Laterz.


	4. Teams A Surprise

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Hokage Tower Two days Later after Naruto's Prank.

Nawaki walked into one of the rooms noticing many jonins but also chunin all talking wondering what teams will pass the genin test. Looking around he noticed Team Minato with them all talking while some shinobi are looking at Obito strangely. But it just wasn't Obito but also Itachi Uchiha who came by with his best friend Shisui.

With the past two days rumors spread like wild fire about the Uchiha clan while one shinobi asked to be on a different mission with an Uchiha. In fact this shinobi heard the rumors and didn't trust the Uchiha kunoichi whatsoever. It's funny how children tell their parents what happens at school while parents talk to their friends on what their children said.

By evening all of Konoha heard the rumors while the Uchiha police tried to track the person who spread the rumors. But it went downhill seeing that Sasuke was the one who started something with the Uzumaki clan. It's funny how parents act like children themselves when it comes down to rumors.

Nawaki cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "Good morning everyone. As you all heard the rumors I am not here to discuss anything about them. I am here to discuss the teams. I already made a few but want to hear some of your thoughts" spoke Nawaki firmly. He knows many people heard the rumors while some people already asked him a few questions.

While Nawaki could answer them but he didn't.

Kurenai clearing her throat walked forward "I request Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga for a scouting team" smiled Kurenai. Many jonins talked hearing this and wonders why she wants three genins that come from clans.

Nawaki hearing this raised an eyebrow and nods but raised his hand making Kurenai end her celebration early. "I cannot give you Hinata Hyuga but Sakura Haruno will take her place" answered Nawaki. Kurenai stood there shocked to hear this. She raised an eyebrow and wonders how Sakura can be useful. "Good moving on-"

"Excuse me Lord Hokage" interrupted Kurenai. All eyes on her while Nawaki stopped and turned to her wondering where did that tone come from. "I specifically requested those three because Konoha can use a scouting team. In fact Konoha hasn't had a chance to have a tracking team with all three clans that they come from those in a team" answered Kureani. "I feel that this will help them with their skills. Each of them can utilize their skills from their clan and I believe something like this will greatly help the civilians as well down the road with missions" stated Kurenai.

Nawaki hearing this sighed "You're right" making many people look at Nawaki while Kurenai smiled. Happy that Nawaki saw her point of view many jonins look at Kurenai shaking their heads feeling sorry for her. Kakashi shivered to see Nawaki's fake smile while Rin feels sorry for Kurenai. "Boar find me a jonin that comes from either the Aburame, Inuzuka, or Hyuga... wait we can't, as Hyuga Hinata is from the branch house. Either from the Inuzuka or Aburame will take on a team to train trackers" ordered Nawaki.

"Wait what?" shouted Kurenai. Wondering what is going on she watches Nawaki chuckle "I don't understand what is the problem? I can train them to use their skills"

Nawaki rolled his eyes and shook his head "First you asked for a tracking team. Second tell me what are _your_ skills in tracking? Yes you are a great tracker almost as good as Kakashi, but the Aburame and Inzuka are the BEST and top trackers Konoha has. Tell me Kurenai-san. What skills do you possess in your arsenal the most?" asked Nawaki already knowing the answer.

Many jonins turned to her waiting for to reply.

Kurenai looked away knowing everyone is looking at her "Genjutsu". Once she gave her answer a kunoichi gave her a folder of Saura showing her stats "I don't understand. She has great chakra control. Her grades are high" answered Kurenai. Some of the older jonins snickered while Rin coughed into her hands while Asuma lit his cigarette.

Nawaki still standing there looked at Kurenai "She has great potential to learn genjutsu. You want to train them in their skills. Sakura is just a genin fresh out of the academy. She needs a role in a team or in Konoha. In fact later on she can learn medical ninjutsu later on. So tell me why should I place those three together while Sakura will just be an ordinary kunoichi who can learn not just one but two trades? That will better her in her life" answered Nawaki.

Many people looked at Nawaki nodding their heads liking the idea. One kunoichi liked to hear this seeing that the Hokage is doing what is best for his shinobi rather then the civilians telling them what is best for them. "I think that's a great idea. It will give genin ideas on what to do with their lives" answered the jonin kunoichi.

Kurenai stood there slowly nodding her head seeing where he is coming from. True that she is taking two boys who specialize in tracking as well but also more but Sakura can have a few trades in her career to help her out "Hai. I will take the team" spoke Kurenai.

Nawaki nodded and waved his hand in the area for anyone else.

Asuma raised his hand "I will take the next Ino-Shika-Cho group. If they are anything like their parents those three are going to be a great team". Nawaki nodded and threw him a few scrolls while he raised an eye. "Kidding me right?" watching the Hokage shake his head. Asuma might had made a mistake seeing that Nawaki had already started a few things for the next generation.

"I also will provide some advice in these scrolls for the teams. NEXT" shouted Nawaki.

Obito jumped "I and Rin will take Naruto, Mito, and-".

Nawaki shook his head making Obito stop his sentence while Rin wonders what is going on. "There are some issues that need to be taken. You do qualify as a jonin but for reasons I can't discuss as Hokage but clan members. Some skills aren't up to what we need" answered Nawaki. Many jonins and chunins talked while Nawaki shook his head. "I said only teams" shouted Nawaki.

Many jonins and chunins all stopped talking while all eyes are on the Hokage. Obito looked down while Rin patted his back while Kakashi sighed "Great. What else can happen?" as soon as Kakashi finished that line a jonin gave Kakashi and Obito a file making them both raise an eyebrow. Nawaki told Rin to head to the hospital to help start the next training generation of medics.

When Kakashi opened the file "Kidding right?"

Nawaki gave him a glare "I wish I was. But it seems that Fugaku asked your father a favor that he owed him. So Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha you two are taking Sasuke Uchiha as an apprentice" said Nawaki not all too happy.

Kakashi turned to Nawaki not liking this whatsoever knowing what he saw. The way that Sasuke acted and did that to Naruto what are the odds that something similar will happen? Obito seemed happy that he gets to train his cousin so to speak but also worried. With Kushina's status as a jinchuriki revealed to him and how things went in the other world.

'I won't let Sasuke make the same mistake' thought Obito. "Let's go" smiling at Kakashi he grunted not liking the idea whatsoever but in truth.

'Tousan are you being blackmailed or do you have a plan?' thought Kakashi.

After an hour or so everyone got their teams while Itachi and a few others wonder who will train the remaining three genin. Kurenai was wondering what is going on and turned to Anko who came later on. She herself wonders why didn't the Hokage give her the Hyuga? Nawaki was almost done with the meeting and just wanted to end this day and check on the clones.

"Very well with everyone already having their teams I want to see every jonin in my office before seven. I don't need-" Nawaki turning to Anko raising her hand and calling his name making his eye twitch. "Yes Anko?" gritting his teeth he wonders why this is happening to him.

"Question. Aren't there three more brats missing a sensei? Becasue if you need one heck I have some spare time" smiling cheesy everyone turned to Anko wondering what she has up her sleeve.

Nawaki raised an eyebrow while everyone heard chuckling coming from the corner "You know she has a good idea" everyone turned to Kasai walking out of the shadows while many people wonder how they didn't sense him and how long has he been there "To have only one sensei has always been a good way but to have another isn't bad. Look at Fugaku's kid, why should he be the only one with that privilege?" nodded Kasai.

Almost everyone in the room is looking at Kasai wearing a jonin vest with a Konoha headband around his right bicep. No one has seen him wear anything else besides an Uzusiogakure headband. In fact he is wearing the jonin uniform underneath but in black instead of blue "New look?" asked Nawaki.

"This was the deal that Minato made me do. I hate wearing this jonin vest" groaning about it. He turned to Anko "If any other teams passes why not pair them up with the other teams during training? You know extend the knowledge to others. Let's see how this works for this year. A trail and error, who knows maybe it will be beneficial" answered Kasai.

Many jonins nodded while Kakashi liked the idea while Obito was thrilled about it "Awesome" shouting and jumping. Many people turned to the Uchiha wondering why he is so thrilled to hear this. Others thought it would be best not to pair up with him or the clan head's youngest son.

"So what team do you have?" asked Kurenai. Knowing the answer Kasai chuckled looked at Kurenai from the top and bottom while he turned to Anko doing the same thing.

"Where is your third member" answered Kasai with a grin. Both kunoichi glared at Kasai making him chuckle "Naruto Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga. Thanks to the Uchiha clan head and Danzou rumors are spreading around. So two elders along with the Hokage asked me to do something and this is what happens when your clan head tells you what to do" answered Kasai. Turning to the jonins and chunins in the room talking "Unlike Nawaki who doesn't want to talk about it. I let my blade do all the talking so who wants me to remind them who they are talking to?" Many people swallowed their breath "The Aka no shikei shikkō hito (red executioner). Don't EVER forget that".

All eyes are on Kasai while no one spoke in the room. A pin could be heard showing how deadly silent it got. Walking towards the door he made a hand seal leaving in a red blur. Nawaki watching this shook his head reminding everyone of the nicknames everyone got from the shinobi war. "Minato is Konoha's Yellow Flash while I became the Mori no Kami (god of the forest). Kasai he got a few but one stands out the most. The Akashi (Red death)".

Everyone whispered wondering if the rumors are true. Some people looked at Obito and Itachi along with Shisui not liking what is going on. "What a disaster and I fear this will get worse" spoke Shisui. Itachi nodded and wonders what else can happen, turning to some of the jonins they are glaring at them knowing something is up.

Academy

When Naruto walked in everyone blinked at him "What? Something on my face?" Some people snickered while some people rolled their eyes. As he takes a seat he lays back and relaxes a bit wondering who is going to be their sensei. 'Kakashi maybe. Seeing that he doesn't have the sharingan but he still uses the Chidori, I wonder how?'

"I see you're feeling fine. So how did your activation go?" asked Kiba. Naruto turned to him shaking his head with a long sigh "What, that bad? I mean you are still here even after what happened to me" glaring at him a bit. He found it funny that many of the dogs are bald but in the end he had to shave his head but luckily Jiraiya showed some of them a justu to grow your hair.

"Fine yes. But painful as hell" answered Naruto. Soon many people turned to him and started to listen "From what Tsunade-baachan told me my chakra reserves grew to an insane amount that I am at least twomaybe three kages together" shrugging his shoulders. Everyone in the room minus Mito has their jaws on the ground shocked to hear this.

Sasuke hearing this raised an eyebrow "Kidding right? At least two kages?" Naruto jumped on the table and sat on it shaking his head while the academy students who passed gathered around. 'That means his chakra control must have dropped down. But a benefit is he can do more jutsu's then anyone else in the academy right now' thought Sasuke.

"So just your chakra reserves grew that much?" yawned Shikamaru. Naruto smirked making Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "So more happened but you don't want to say anything. Naruto you are more troublesome to figure out. After that day knocking out Iruka with your Oiroke no jutsu, I wonder what else you have been hiding from all of us"

Ino hearing this raised an eyebrow "He still got off the hook. But he was right about a few things" rolling her eyes a lot of the boys snickered. Naruto sitting on the table shrugged his shoulders.

Standing up on the table looking around but staring downward to Sasuke with a smrik "Well what can I say? Shinobi are masters of disguises" turning to Hinata she is standing next to Ino. "Ask Hinata. Heck I bet you the only reason she didn't want to take top kunoichi in the class is because she doesn't want anyone to know her skills" smirked Naruto.

Mito hearing this rolled her eyes knowing how true that is.

Sakura is the top female student while Ino is behind her while another civilian is behind Ino. "Actually me and Hinata are tied. In fact if we would have fought in different environments each match would be a different win" answered Mito.

Sasuke hearing this shrugged his shoulders not caring for Hinata since she is in the branch house. Sakura coming from a civilian family whose mother and father aren't well known but were good shinobi. "Whatever" shrugged Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes while one student got a tick mark "Get off of my desk and equipment you are standing on it" said the boy. Pulling on the cloth where he placed his equipment. Naruto tumbling backwards turned to Ino and substituted himself with her.

Everyone blinked at Naruto first.

Naruto landed on top of Hinata while their lips are pressing against each other.

BUT.

When Sakura walked into the room the first thing she sees is Ino on top of Sasuke "AHHH!" making gaping noises.

Everyone turned to Sakura while she is pointing to Ino on top of Sasuke kissing him on the ground.

Everyone blinked

"When did that happen?" asked Kiba jerking his elbow to Shikamaru who chuckles.

Then the door opened to reveal Iruka walking in "Whats going on here?" looking around he sees Ino on top of Sasuke who hasn't done anything to stop the kiss from the blonde kunoichi "You two ENOUGH!" screaming at them.

Ino who broke the kiss turned to see Sasuke staring at her with a slight blush "Hmm I enjoyed it"

"So did I" reply Sasuke with a slight loss of words.

There was a few reliefs in the room all coming from the females who passed minus Mito she rolled her eyes. Sakura on the other hand foamed at the mouth and collapsed on the ground. Ino getting off of Sasuke quickly took a seat and looked down in her lap and continued to blush a cherry red. Iruka shaking his head wonders what else can go wrong.

"Iruka-sensei, since you broke up Ino and Sasuke's make out session what about Naruto's and Hinata's? I don't think those two came up for air yet and they are starting to bite each other" spoke Mito with a giggle. Taking out a camera she takes a few shots 'Blackmail' giggling to herself. She wonders what her mother or Kasai will say when she shows them the pictures.

"WHAT?" shouted Iruka.

Mito nodded pointed to the direction. When Iruka arrived at the location everyone found Hinata on top of Naruto biting on his neck while the blonde on his back and has his hands on her hips BUT also biting on Hinata's neck. "Wow they are going at it like foxes in heat" chuckled Kasai from the corner. Everyone blinked to see the jonins in the back of the room making the genins raise eyebrows.

"Wait when did you guys get here?" asked Iruka. Kasai shrugged his shoulders asking if he gave out the teams yet "No. I walked into a make out room" replied Iruka making Kasai raise an eyebrow.

As he looks around the classroom and students he shakes his head making everyone confused. "Nope. Not a makeout room. No candles or curtains to set a nice dark mood. No scented candles, no lingerie or- OW what was that for?" rubbing the back of his head. He turns to Kurenai tapping her foot on the ground giving him a stern scolding look.

"Iruka give out the team's now" glaring at the chunin instructor he nodded. "And would someone stop those two from making out before either of them takes some clothes off?" shouted Kurenai. Watching a jacket being thrown in the air, Kasai is chuckling and caught it making Kurenai glare at him. Hearing a giggle herself she turns to Anko.

"What?" folding her arms and sticking her tongue at her "Got to admit it was funny".

Kasai turned to Mito asking if he took any picture while she nodded "Good" whispering to her. Getting up he tapped Hinata on the shoulders getting her attention.

When Hinata felt someone tapping her she stopped biting on Naruto's neck and looked at Naruto blue eyes "Naruto-kun" whispering his name. Naruto moved his head closer to Hinata smiling.

"Hinata-chan" panting a bit, Naruto stares at her deep lavender white tinge eyes. "That was great but how did I get on my back?" Watching Hinata turn bright red 'You know she still hasn't fainted yet. So I guess that's a plus' thinking to himself He moved his hand across her face and smile 'Man why are we here? I would love...' thinking for a moment.

He looked around to see everyone staring at him and Hinata "Hmm don't wait on our occasion" scratching his nose. Hinata looked around and noticed everyone staring at her. She turned to Mito giggling while moving her hands together in a form of a mother cradling their child to sleep. Turning to Kasai he smirked while shaking his head.

"If we can begin" said Iruka.

Naruto soon started to pout "Hmm five more minutes". Feeling something land on his chest he sees Hinata passed out with a smile on her face "Never mind, she fainted" chuckled Naruto. Leaning forward he held Hinata and got up while carrying Hinata bridal style. Walking to an empty seat near Kasai he placed Hinata and sat next to her.

"I have my work cut out for me" chuckled Kasai. Everyone blinked at him while a few jonins snickered to hear this, Obito is on the floor while Kakashi let out a chuckle remembering Kushina doing something like that. Anko turned to Kasai asking if he needs any help she is free in a few days but also at night "Sure I will take it. Call it a date" smiled Kasai.

Anko hearing this smiled "Wait what?" turning to Kasai with a smile "I meant training"

"So did I" answered Kasai "Add a date to it then you got a deal" smirked Kasai. Anko turning to Kurenai who kept a straight face not wanting to get involved in this.

Iruka rolling his eyes soon started to tell the teams. Everyone listened while Kasai rolled his eyes hearing the previous teams before them "Team Seven is Naruto and Mito Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Sensei Kasai Uzumaki". Naruto and Mito turned to each other with a confused face while Hinata's face soon started to glow. "Team Eight is Sakura, Kiba, and Shino. Sensei Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Nine is still in from last years rotation. Team Ten is Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Sensei Asuma Sarutobi" said Iruka.

Most of the girls all turned to Sasuke "So what team is Sasuke going to be on?" asked Sakura while Ino nodded quickly wondering herself.

"Neither. He is taken as an apprentice with me and Kakashi" smiled Obito. Kakashi didn't look excited, in fact his father sent him a scroll telling him he is on a mission to watch for Sasuke and his clan activities Wondering what is going on, Sakumo told Kakashi he trusts his son to the fullest and will listen to him if he needs anything.

'Tousan I won't fail but there is more and I know you owe Minato-sensei and Kushina very much in your time of need. But you don't want to get involved because you trust them enough' thought Kakashi happily. Thinking back years ago, Minato and Kushina came to see Sakumo after he chose save his teammates lives instead of continuing the mission.

A bad outcome came from it and many people in Konoha didn't like how it happened. But Minato and Kushina gave him support but also watched Kakashi for the time being.

Many of the students looked at Sasuke while some started to whisper. Kasai watching this shook his head "Team Seven let's go" as he got up team seven followed behind their sensei.

Training ground seven

Kasai looked at the two gaki family members and their is 'Hinata. I know a few things of the jyuken. Why she can't use it boggles me.' looking at Naruto. He gets a smirk "Naruto let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you" turning to Mito and Hinata "Be right back"

With the two men walking away from the girls Kasai came to a complete stop "I am going to perform a jutsu to look into your memories. Past, future, yourself or the other. Everything you knew about Hinata, think. Missions. Fighting style anything. I want to help her out". Naruto hearing this looked down but nodded.

As Kasai makes a few hand seals he places his hand on Naruto's forehead "Ninpo Mindreading jutsu" said Kasai.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Kasai seeing everything, sees after the battle of the Valley of the End. They went on a mission together to find a bug but instead he found someone else on the mission. 'What's this? The gaki is a hidden peeper himself' as he continues to see his memories. How she stopped a summons with her chakra 'Interesting. She is more flexible. Gaki got lucky'. The next memory came to Naruto how she stopped a shinobi with magnetism. 'It seems she created something for her to work.' Then it came to Hinata jumping in front of Naruto protecting him 'Well from what I can gather and see she can't use the traditional style jyuken. But I think we can help her.' Kasai raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto with one eye open.

"Is it enough?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" said Kasai. Walking back to the girls where they are sitting, he waits for Naruto to come by "No stupid bell test. I want to see you three work together as a team. Naruto along with Hinata can be a scout due to his kage bunshin and her byakugan. Naruto can be support due to his kage bunshin. Spy and a few other more useful tricks. Mito you've been learning medical ninjutsu from Tsunade so you're team healer while Hinata can be a fighter but also will be learning the basics of medical ninjutsu as well. Hinata" getting the Hyuga attention.

"From what I know the traditional Jyuken doesn't work out for you. So I will be looking into old styles from our library while you work on one yourself. This is shinobi matters meaning clan council act, CCA for short, can't demand you to end it or show it to anyone who you don't approve. There are laws to protect their shinobi from their own clans" smirked Kasai.

Hinata nodded.

"Good. You have two hours to come at me with the intent to kill. Last resort is his chakra oh also..." taking out a scroll Kasai throws one scroll to each of the genin taking a test "Graduating gifts I created myself. Test begins NOW". Leaving in a red flash both Mito and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Mito got a beautiful curved katana blade with a kanji of 'Mizu' on it. The handle is wrapped in a ocean blue while the blade gives off a blue aura.

Naruto got a bushido-style katana. (like Hiei) Looking at the Kanji for Kaze he raises an eyebrow. Looking at the white handle wrapped in cloth the white aura makes him wonder what is Kasai up to.

Hinata got a pair of gloves. But the strange thing about the gloves was they stop at the joint of the fingers. The palm has no cloth to it in fact it only covers the top part of the hand. She liked the dark blue and the cloth felt tough but durable with a kanji for 'Chakra'.

"Let's give these babies a test drive" smiled Naruto.

Kasai on the branch watching the three raised an eyebrow. 'Naruto and Mito knows what to do' wondering how this will go. Kasai turns to his right and raises an eyebrow "I am administrating the test Jiraiya. What is wrong?" making a clone. The clone went off in a different direction to get the genin's attention.

Jiraiya walked towards Kasai raises an eyebrow "How is Mito doing? After you and Kushina removed the seal, has she been feeling different with Kyuubi's chakra yet?" Kasai shook his head and wonders how two simulated jinchuuriki will do against a real jinchuuriki.

"Don't know. From what we gathered Mito's chakra reserves are big. If she uses some of Kyuubi's chakra we estimate at least two tails for now, maybe one. I say when she hits nee-chan's age five maybe six at the most. Nee-chan has control on three tails. So time will tell" explained Kasai. Jiraiya nodded knowing that Mito took it hard that her parents sealed Kyuubi's chakra from her.

She wants to help Naruto and protect her family but understood why her parents did that. Kasai getting the clone memories nodded liking how they beat it but also "Never give genins blades or gloves". Jiraiya hearing this raised an eyebrow but soon paled turning to Kasai he nodded and left in a red blur.

With the genins.

Naruto made a handful of clones while Mito made three. Hinata watching this is awed activating her byakugan she looks at the her teammates noticing red chakra in them. But the one with the most red chakra is Naruto "To our right" shouting. She jumped to her left while both Uzumaki's jump as well dodging the shuriken aiming at them.

"Damn where is he?" asked Naruto.

Looking around he noticed some wire going straight at Hinata "Get down!" throwing the blade at her. Hinata ducked while the blade spinned above her cutting the wire trying to tie her up. Looking at Naruto's feet she noticed a kunai with some weird symbols "Diversion" shouted Hinata. Naruto looking down noticed the kunai change while an exploding tag appeared.

"Move" with all three genin jumping. Hinata is looking around trying to find Kasai "I can't pinpoint him. Why?" Mito giggled knowing while asking Hinata if she sees anything odd around the area "Hai I do. Like a cloud is around us. Chakra?". Mito nodded while she got into a stance looking around, Hinata is shocked that someone developed a way to counter the byakugan.

"Might as well save chakra" getting into a stance she turned to Naruto and nodded.

Kasai on the tree branch looks at the two and sighed 'They did good. They watch each other's back. But...' making a few hand seals he places a genjutsu around the area "Ninpo Nightmare no Jutsu" clapping his hands and making another hand seal. The area is hit with a genjutsu "Time to separate them. Hope they don't get mad".

Kasai dropped down and grabbed Hinata from behind, placing his hands on her mouth he jumps back and takes her to a different location. "Hinata!" shouted Naruto. Mito following Naruto soon found Naruto stopping and standing, wondering what's wrong she noticed Naruto shaking a bit.

To Naruto it's a nightmare where everyone he knows is dead, holding Hinata's dead body in his arms while hearing laughing. He turns to see Sasuke with a blade covered in Hinata's blood. Sadness turned to anger and anger turned to hate and hate leads to the dark side "You BASTARD!" As Sasuke chuckles soon died he watches Naruto glow red with four tails.

The young Uchiha trembled to feel the power coming from him. In a blink of an eye Sasuke looked down to see his arm cut off clean "How? Tousan trained me in kenjutsu to be better than you". In another quick motion Naruto sliced Sasuke's head off his body. With Sasuke dead he turned to see Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha clan scared to see Naruto.

"KAI" shouted Mito. Breaking the genjutsu on Naruto she watched Naruto shake his head "Genjutsu. Kasai rarely uses them unless he wants to play mind games against his enemy" answered Mito. Naruto nodded and looked towards the direction where Hinata was taken to.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" with an army of clones appearing they all made towards the direction.

With Kasai.

When he released Hinata he made a mistake, she backed kicked up right into the face 'Shit forgot she is flexible Lucky baka' rubbing his face. He felt a few pinches on his back "Shit" cursing he feels his right side numb. Turning to Hinata he noticed she is using the traditional style for the branch house, dodging to his right he slapped Hinata's strike to the left.

"Hinata!" shouted the clones. Kasai turning to direction noticong a a lot of clones "You jerk!" shouted the clone,.

Kasai winced knowing something like that would happen but what he did to Sasuke was brutal. "Perfect" murmured Kasai. Grabbing Hinata's hand he throws her towards Naruto who caught her. As he makes towards the trees to escape 'Let's see how well they track me' smirk Kasai.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" activating her byakugan, Naruto asked where is he heading "Northeast" answered Hinata wondering why Naruto is smirking.

Mito above the trees noticed Kasai running with Naruto's clones they all drop down "Nice but not bad" smiled Kasai. Throwing kunai at the clones making them dispel "What?" watching Mito appear from the clone's smoke, Kasai brought a kunai out blocking Mito's blade "Clever. I thought Naruto is the prankster and you the blackmailer".

Mito smirked then she poofed.

"I'm starting to hate them using the kage bunshin" mumbled Kasai. As he takes one step chakra wire erupted from all the sides 'How?' quickly running and making through the wire. Kasai noticed a window 'There' charging towards the free area he jumped and landed in a pool of water going up to his chest "Great just great"

"Talk about being all washed up" chuckled Naruto, laughing he turned to Kasai with a stern face "That wasn't right what you did with that genjutsu" snarled Naruto. Kasai added chakra to his feet making him stand on the water. Mito and Hinata nodded and charged towards Kasai.

As he dodged the two he looks at Naruto not making a move. Dodging Mito's slash he ran up the tree and jumped over the three genin. Sitting on a tree branch he looked at them "Scouting, pass. Teamwork, pass. Fighting together while using your skill and diverting me into an area where you got the advantage, clever and pass".

Naruto smiled also threw Kasai a picture of Mito talking to Choji "I am the prankster king but I also have blackmail".

Mito sent Naruto a glare while he smirks.

Kasai watching this rolls his eyes "Children play nice but Naruto be especially nice. Gathering information, also pass seeing that Hinata helped you to gather that info". Mito turned to Hinata nodding sadiy "Oi. Wait until Kushina hears what happened at the academy" chuckled Kasai.

"Hinata how could you?" pouted Mito.

Kasai and Naruto started to laugh "Alright enough, it's been almost two hours so let's go to the Hokage tower" yawned Kasai.

Hokage Tower

Nawaki listening to everyone nodded and turned to Obito and Kakashi "Sasuke always listens and tries hard. He wants to learn as much which is kind of a concern seeing that he copies everything. In fact we didn't know he activated his sharingan. He already has two tomoes" spoke Kakashi. Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai who came by to see how they been doing are shocked to hear this.

"Ok" said Nawaki.

Before Obito spoke everyone noticed Team Seven appear in a red flash. Kasai along with his team looks to see everyone staring at him "Did we interrupt something?" asked Kasai. Kakashi chuckled while Obito grinned, Kurenai rolled her eyes while Asuma smoked his cigarette. Gai on the other hand looked at Hinata then to Kasai.

"Yosh. I heard the rumors but you taking a team, how youthful" smiling at Kasai he turns to Gai wondering if he said anything. "Never mind" replied Gai.

"Report" asked Nawaki.

Kasai smirked turning to the other jonins then back to the Hokage "Scouting passed. Byakugan along with the kage bunshin worked great. They actually forced me into an area for them to get the upper hand. Passed in tactics. Passed in gathering information. Passed in teamwork. Passed in stealth I mean I couldn't detect Naruto whatsoever. He made sure they were out of the sight. So this team is ready" smiled Kasai.

Nawaki nodded noticing everyone's shocked faces. "Wait a scouting team?" asked Kurenai.

Asuma on the other hand "A team that pushed you into an area and used it on you?"

Kasai nodded "Yeah and giving them weapons these three did great heck also add heavy combact assault team" yawned Kasai.

Gai hearing this flinched and turned to Kasai thinking it's a joke "That good of taijutsu?"

"Kenjutsu" corrected Mito while looking at Hinata "Taijutsu with her and seeing her hands glow blue was awesome" Kasai mumbling rolling back his sleeves to show everyone the dark blue spots shocking everyone "Wow way to go Hinata".

"Yeah she needs to control her chakra with those chakra gloves. Team Seven dismissed. Naruto go to the academy. Ladies Hospital" ordered Kasai. The genins nodded while he looked at Nawaki and nodded. Ending the meeting the men all went to the academy while the girls went to the hospital.

Hospital.

When Mito and Hinata arrived they noticed Sakura and Ino in the room. Wondering what is going on they noticed Kushina and Tsunade also were in the room "Ok so what is this meeting about?" asked Mito.

Kurenai cleared her throat getting the young kunoichi's attention "As kunoichi you four are considered adults"

Kushina nodded getting their attention "As adults you are able to drink, buy your own place to stay, and even have" stopping she takes a gulp wondering how the boys are doing.

"Sex" answered Tsunade. The kunoichi genin blushed while Hinata tried not to faint after what happened in the academy. With them all sitting down at the table, Tsunade looks at the girls "Us three are here to talk about the safety. But also the possibility of either of you being captured or raped" spoke Tsunade.

Each kunoichi gave each other a glance "Indeed. A shinobi's life can be short. Sometimes some of us don't see retirement or even start a family and sometimes we leave loved ones behind" answered Kushina.

"Or to lose your child during war or on a mission" replied Tsunade sadly. The genins turned to her frowning "It's important to share your life with someone, we aren't telling you to look for a boy and screw his brains out" smirked Tsunade looking at Hinata she blushes. Kushina giggled but cleared her throat as she looks at Tsunade "Never trust a guy saying he took the precaution. Make the effort to do it yourself just to be safe."

Kurenai nodded and looked at the four "We will teach you some sterilization jutsu. When and how to do it but also how to deal with boys when you are on your menstruation cycle. Also as adults you will be given birth control to keep the cycle in regular check in case it's irregular for any reason" answered Kurenai.

Tsunade nodded already thinking about it.

"Talking about embarrassing" groaned Ino. "I haven't even got it yet"

"Everyone is different Ino. What about you Sakura?" asked Tsunade looking at her she shakes her head.

"And you two?" asked Ino.

Mito was a little embarrassed "About a year ago and trust me you two aren't missing anything. Hinata?" called Mito.

All eyes turned to Hinata "About to go into my second year" answered Hinata. Tsunade hearing this nodded while Ino and Sakura both look to her shocked. "If you three want some more advice I can give it to you"

"Sure" replied Ino.

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"Ice cream flavors girls" replied Mito making Hinata nod her head. The older kunoichi watching this giggle knowing this is the start for them.

Academy at the same time.

When the boys got there they all looked at Minato, Kasai, Dan, Nawaki, Kakashi, and Obito.

"Ok so what is this meeting about?" asked Naruto. The adults all turned to Kasai who rolled his eyes. Taking out a folder he passed a seal tag about the same size of a small paper pad. "Ok what is this?" asked Naruto.

Everyone turned to Kasai again making him groan "Geez make me do all the work" looking at the male genins. "It's a seal to kill your little speciman. Little swimmers. Little shinobi" answered Kasai.

"A what?" asked Kiba.

Kasai pointed to Dan that the medic's husband will tell them. Dan on the other hand got an anime tick mark reminding him who created the seal with some help "Semen. Sperm. It's used to make sure you don't knock up any kunoichi or civilian during your time with them. Meaning you won't be a father at a young age" explained Dan, looking at Kakashi he looks away while Obito raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?" shouted all the male genins.

"Troublesome" grunted Shikamaru. "You are doing this because of Sasuke making out with Ino". Everyone turned to Sasuke while he glared at the Nara boy who yawned. Obito gave him a thumbs up "Great, he is supporting the behavior I thought Naruto and Hinata were bad. All of us are still trying to figure out how she ended on top when you landed on her"

All eyes are on Naruto "I plead the fifth".

Minato sighed and rubbed his temples thinking what is going on with him and Hinata "We are here to talk about about a few things. As a kunoichi gets older they go through..." looking at Dan he folded his arms while he looked at Kasai "You tell them. You have medical experience. You know medical ninjutsu" said Minato.

Wondering how Kushina and the other females are doing.

"Go through what?" asked Choji.

Shino cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "I believe they want to warn us when they start their menstrual cycle". Kiba flinched while Akamaru soon started to whimper. It seems that both of them already had some bad experience.

"I assume you two know because of your senses and bugs" spoke Kakashi. With both male genin nods, he turns to seal on the table and holds it up for future genin to know how it uses. "To properly use this seal place it on your arm an hour before intercourse spoke Kakashi.

"Intercourse?" said Naruto making everyone blink at him. "Really you guys are here to teach us about sex? Where is Ero-sennin? But also what kind of lame way of teaching us is this?" Minato turned to Kasai who chuckled telling him he was banned "Why?" asked Naruto.

"I along with Jiraiya and Minato in secret with Dan created this seal" the names who were mentioned flinched "Also Nawaki it was his idea to use this paper. It worked great" answered Kasai. The males glared at him "If I'm going down I'm taking you guys with me" folding his arms. The genins look at Naruto wondering what he knows.

As Naruto rubbed his eyes wondering why this seal was created but to see Jiraiya along his family had a hand in this "Ok we get it. But why now and why did they get you guys to do it? I mean..." looking at Kasai then to Minato then to Nawaki he sighs seeing they already have that much experince but "Did you two even have sex?" asked Naruto looking at the last two jonins.

Obito kept quiet while Kakashi coughed into his hand.

Kasai broke the silence with a chuckle "Virgins. Heheheh memories" chuckling some more Nawaki remembers his first time "You mean that busty Inuzuka? Oh man I thought Hyuga woman have nice cleavage but her. Talk about a nice rack" smirked Kasai. Nawaki nodded remembering that chunin kunoichi. "Yup memories we must went almost all night. In fact I still hold the record by seven minutes" smirked Kasai.

All the genins watches the adults talk and bitter. "A shinobi's life isn't easy. Once our childhood is gone we have to face adulthood, you guys with me?" spoke Naruto. All the genins nodded knowing that is true.

"So you want us to lose our virginities?" asked Naruto.

Kasai looked at them but also looked at Naruto "We aren't telling you guys to go out and get laid. Well... never mind. We want you guys to be safe but also remind you when on missions there is a chance that you might get captured. It will be worse for the kunoichi" those words sank into the boys who have a girl on the team.

In fact Naruto has two kunoichi on his team one is his sister and the other is Hinata a girl he had a crush on while she too as well.

"You are shinobi which makes you adults in the eyes on the law. Adults in this nation. Old enough to kill. Old enough to drink and have sex. But in truth you all are still children" said Nawaki. The genin all turned to each other and nodded while they looked at the older figures waiting for them to continue. Kakashi cleared his throat showed them to unpeel the back part and place it on their arm.

"Before having sex it will take a hour to work. It lasts for a full day. Remember that" spoke Kakashi watching the boys nod.

"Any questions?" asked Kasai. Watching them all shake "Good. Now onto a real problem, do any of us need to remind you boys how your mom's, sister, cousins, or any female you know when they are on their period?" asked Kasai.

The boys all exchanged look and shook their heads. Dan sighed happy to hear this while last year Gai's team was something. "Good. Just don't make them angry"

And Done.

Now onto something I am working on a little project.

This is a preview but also adopting this story.

Forest of death.

Its Naruto's ninth birthday and the villagers got together to find the demon to end his life. Looking back to see the civlians and a few shinobi 'Why! Every year on my brithday why wont they leave me alone.' Tripping on a tree root he soon starts to crawl "Come on" mumbling to himself he slowly gets up and continues to walk through the forest.

He thought the civlians wouldnt follow him through the forest but he was wrong. They are drunk and all have weapons with one thing on their minds. To kill Kyuubi. AS Naruto tries to run through the forest of death he makes one wrong turn "There!".

Everyone turned to Naruto making him frozen in fear "No" spoke Naruto. Quickly turning around he makes his escape as he runs deeper and deeper into the forest of death. The drunken civilans along the shinobi are still chasing him. "Leave me alone. I didnt do nothhing" as he soon begins to cry.

"Liar you demon. You will die and we will avenge our families" shouted a woman. Soon more the of mob started to scream and shout, one shinobi throw a kunai hitting Naruto right in the back of the shoulder.

"Ah" as he cries out. He stumbles over his feet and slams right into a odd looking tree. "Please dont hurt me" crying more. The mob soon appeared in front of Naruto. Crawling to tree he slowly got up while the mob began to move closer, scared to do anything. The mob soon started to move closer while one shinobi grabbed Naruto and slammed him right into the odd looking tree.

"Just stay still and die" spoke the chunin. Naruto closed his eyes feeling the pain from the back of his shoulder as his blood drips down the tree it soon started to glow red. "What are you doing demon" throwing Naruto onto the ground. The drunken mob soon started to circle Naruto "Here is our chance" shouted the chunin.

The drunken mob soon started to get closer to Naruto and attacked him. While one jonin grabbed his kunia and stabbed him right into the hand "AH" letting out a pain ful cry. "Please leave me alone" cried Naruto. His throat already dry from all the screaming and running he has been doing. Before he fall asleep the last thing he saw was the drunken mob rasing their weapons.

"**Okunenju Roots**" this new voice behind the mob made some of them shiver. The dark voice he used many some of the shinobi shudder. Then the screams of death started and some of the civlians and shinobi frozen in fear. "You attack a kin of mine but worse a child"

One civlian pointed at the figure. "Demon" shouting and screaming he heard the figure chuckle.

Everyone turned to see a demon-fox with slanted golden eyes, prominent silver fox-ears, as well as a silver tail and long flowing silver hair. Wearing a white sleeveless yukata (that resembles a toga), along with matching martial arts pants and shoes. But what made the civlians even more scared they turned to Naruto passed out of the ground.

"Kyuubi" whispered one civlian.

"Indeed I am demon but not just any demon. Yoko has returned". The trees around the civlians soon started to move while the shinobi took stance "Unless you want to be plant food, don't move." The shinobi glancing each other wondering who he is. Looking to where Naruto is asleep they watch the demon fox move towards Naruto's location.

As Yoko got closer he felt something odd about the boy in front of him 'That foolish ningen said Kyuubi. As Kyuubi no Kitsune but they haven been sealed away for countless ages. Only King Enma can free them?' Standing in front of Naruto he looks down onto the child as he sense's something deep within the boy's body and soul. But also he feels something that his counter part Shuichi feels for his 'Family'.

"Chidori".

Yoko in last second dodge the attacked but was grazed on his arm. Looking down to his wound he rasied an eye and turns to the figure wearing a odd looking mask shap as a dog "Interesting. Only a few ningens were ever able to wound me" turning to Naruto. He turns back to the figure with a few more of his friends.

"Step away from Naruto" said Inu.

"You should know better than to corner an animal like a fox. We have a tendency to show our teeth." In a white blur he charged towards two anbu members shocking the squad "The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine (_Wood Spirit Demon Beheading Fist)"_

And thats a wrap.

I am still writing the chapter so give me time.

Aslo check my profile for a vote.


End file.
